Tylko po sąsiedzku
by Moolik
Summary: Hermiona ma stabilne życie - świetnego chłopaka, dobrą pracę i nowy dom. Niewiele wie o tym jak sprawy mogą się skomplikować. Najpierw HG/RW, potem HG/SS. Tłumaczenie. PS. Nie zrażajcie się pierwszym rozdziałem :D
1. Chapter 1

**Szukam bety! Jeśli jesteś chętna zgłoś się, proszę.**

* * *

**Autorka:** mypseudonym

**Link do oryginału:** s/4941528/1/Just-Being-Neighborly

* * *

Postawiła ostatnie pudło na podłodze w salonie i westchnęła z ulgą. Jej własny dom. W końcu! Hermiona Granger pracowała, oszczędzała i inwestowała przez wszystkie lata po skończeniu Hogwartu. Teraz jej kariera rozwijała się w dobrym kierunku, zaoszczędziła pokaźną sumkę, a jej związek był jak najbardziej udany. Mówiąc o jej związku, w rogu pokoju koło góry pudeł stał jej chłopak – Ron. Popijał zimną wodę i oddychał głośno. Czasami można było odnieść wrażenie, że ta dwójka rozumieli się bez słów. Na przykład tak jak teraz, gdy Ron rzucił Hermionie butelkę ze zmrożoną wodą.

- Dzięki – powiedziała Hermiona. Odkręciła nakrętkę i wzięła duży łyk wody. Nie było nawet jeszcze czerwca, a temperatura była niesamowicie wysoka. Jeśli taka pogoda utrzyma się dłużej, sierpień będzie nie do wytrzymania.

Spędzili resztę dnia na wnoszeniu rzeczy Hermiony do jej mieszkania. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała wystarczająco rzeczy, żeby w zupełności wypełnić wszystkie pokoje. Postanowiła, że największą sypialnię weźmie do swojego użytku, zaś druga z kolei będzie pokojem dla gości. Następny pokój, gdzie miała się mieścić biblioteka i gabinet został wyposażony w mnóstwo regałów. Hermiona była zadowolona, że będzie miała na to osobne pomieszczenie. W jej ostatnim mieszkaniu wszystkie papiery i książki znajdowały się w salonie, tworząc niesamowity rozgardiasz. Wolała nie przypominać sobie ile razy musiała się za to wstydzić, gdy przyjmowała gości. Najmniejszy pokój zostawiła pusty i zamknęła na klucz.

Kiedy wszystkie pudła zostały przeniesione do domu, Ron musiał wyjść. Nie mógł zbyt długo pomagać, ponieważ Molly oczekiwała go w Norze. Ron przez większość czasu był zajęty swoją karierą profesjonalnego gracza w Quidittcha. Przez to nie miał swojego domu w Anglii. Gdy miał przerwy w sezonie mieszkał u rodziców, a jego związek z Hermioną nie był na tyle zaawansowany, żeby chcieli zamieszkać razem, więc tak było wygodniej. Jedyną wadą tego rozwiązania był fakt, że Molly nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że jej syn ma dwadzieścia pięć lat i nie musi być rozpieszczany. Ron jednak postanowił to przemilczeć i nie psuć dobrych stosunków z matką.

Wieczorem Hermiona udała się do miejscowej piekarni, aby kupić coś na kolację. Sprzedawca był bardzo miły, więc porozmawiała z nim przez chwilę. Monty lubił znać wszystkich w sąsiedztwie. Opowiedział Hermionie o tutejszej okolicy, która według jego opinii była przyjazna, ale niektórzy z jej sąsiadów są trochę dziwni. Mimo nacisków z jej strony nie chciał zdradzić o kogo chodzi, dając jej do zrozumienienia, że niedługo dowie się tego sama. Wychodząc Hermiona dostała bochenek chleba od Monty'ego gratis jak sam stwierdził na przywitanie.

Wieczór był tak piękny, że Hermiona postanowiła zjeść kolacje na werandzie. Po kolacji przyszedł czas na przygotowanie się do snu. Po szybkim prysznicu Hermiona czuła się odprężona. Weszła na chwilę do biblioteki i z jednego z pudeł wzięła książkę do czytania na noc, a potem poszła do swojej sypialni.

_Jedynym minusem jest ta dziwna cisza w domu naprzeciw –_ pomyślała.

Dom po przeciwnej stronie wydawał się niezamieszkany, choć nie był wystawiony na sprzedaż. Wyglądał jakby w środku panował chaos, a jednak na zewnątrz wszystko wydawało się spokojne.

Następnego ranka po śniadaniu Hermiona postanowiła zająć się urządzaniem salonu. Bez jej wszystkich książek nie zostało wiele rzeczy, tylko meble i kilka drobiazgów, więc nie zajęło jej to dużo czasu. Najtrudniejsze było ustawianie kanapy i krzeseł tak, aby ładnie wpasowały się w wystrój. Na półkach ustawiła kilka ramek ze zdjęciami i pamiątki z jej licznych podróży. Jej ulubiona pamiątka była zbyt duża, by zmieścić się na półce. Ozdobny, ręcznie robiony, szwajcarski zegar z kukułką powiesiła przy kominku. Usiadał na kanapie i czekała dłuższą chwilę, chcąc sprawdzić czy zegar nadal dobrze odmierza czas. Ron zawsze wyśmiał troskę jaką okazuje temu zegarowi, ale musiała być pewna, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Ron uważał za dziwne to, że jej najcenniejszym skarbem był głupi zegar, podczas gdy naprawdę cenny przedmiot leżał w pudle nierozpakowany zamiast mieć zaszczytne miejsce na półce. Hermiona nie miała zamiaru w ogóle wyciągać jej Orderu Merlina z pudła. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że otrzymała go za jej zasługi podczas wojny z Voldemortem, ale tylko przypominał jej o tych, którzy zginęli i o rzeczach, które mogła zrobić, a jednak ich nie zrobiła.

Dwa dni później Hermiona była juz całkowicie rozpakowana, a jej dom urządzony. Jej pierwszym gościem miała być Ginny Potter, która tymczasowo opiekowała się kotem Hermiony, Holmesem. Harry prowadził obecnie szkolenia aurorskie w Australii, więc Ginny postanowiła zająć się zwierzakiem podczas przeprowadzki. Teraz już Holmes mógł wrócić do swojej właścicielki. Hermionie szczególnie brakowało kota podczas samotnych godzin spędzonych w mieszkaniu. Przygarnęła Holmesa po śmierci Krzywołapa. Można stwierdzić, że to prędzej kot odnalazł ją, a nie ona jego. Po raz pierwszy ujrzała go podczas podróży służbowej do Dublina. Bezczelny kot, jak właśnie wtedy o nim myślała, miał czelność za nią łazić po całym mieście. Nazwała go Holmes, ponieważ miał niesamowity talent do znajdowania wszelkich smakołyków. Okazało się również, że zna się na ludzkich charakterach niemal tak dobrze jak Krzywołap, a nawet w połowie nie był kugucharem! Holmes pokochał Ginny prawie w takim samym stopniu jak Hermionę. Tolerował Harry'ego. Można powiedzieć, że prawie się zaprzyjaźnili, gdy ostatni raz kot przebywał u Potterów. Jednak mimo jej wysiłków Holmes nigdy nie polubił Rona. Zaś gdy w pobliżu pojawiał się George zwierzak momentalnie znajdował jakąś kryjówkę i zaszywał się ta na długie godziny. Nie za bardzo przepadał również za dziećmi. I Hermiona wcale mu się nie dziwiła, gdy spędził cały dzień w towarzystwie córki Percy'ego, która z upodobaniem ciągnęła go za ogon.

Równo o dziesiątej zabrzmiał dzwonek. Przyszła Ginny z Holmesem. Hermiona szybko podeszła do drzwi i wpuściła ich do środka. Podrapała kota pod podbródkiem i położyła na podłodze. Przytuliła Ginny na powitanie, a następnie oprowadziła ją po domu. Wyjątkowo przypadła jej do gustu jadalnia z zielonymi ścianami i długim mahoniowym stołem. Przypominała jej kuchnię z Grimmauld Place.

- Hermiono, po prostu nie mogę się nadziwić jaki twój dom jest piękny – wykrzyknęła Ginny i usiadła na kanapie w salonie obok swojej przyjaciółki.

- Ja za to nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że go kupiłam – odparła Hermiona z westchnieniem.

- Jesteś coraz starsza, więc nadszedł czas na podejmowanie poważnych decyzji. Mama ciągle się mnie wypytuje, czy może nie jestem w ciąży. Jesteśmy z Harrym małżeństwem od pięciu lat, a to według niej najlepszy czas, aby mieć dziecko.

- Ginny, to jest poważna sprawa. Jesteś pewna, że chcecie mieć dziecko?

- Nie sądzę. Harry bardzo dużo podróżuje, a ja po prostu nie wiem czy jestem gotowa na taką odpowiedzialność. Czy to nie jest okropne?

- Nie, to nie jest w ogóle okropne. Ty masz dopiero dwadzieścia cztery lata, a Harry dwadzieścia pięć. Macie przed sobą jeszcze dużo czasu. Teraz kobiety coraz dłużej czekają zanim zdecydują się na dziecko. A jeśli nie jesteś pewna czy jesteś gotowa zostać matką to nie ma sensu, żebyście się śpieszyli.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć kiedy będę gotowa? Wydaje mi się, że dzieci to rodzaj odpowiedzialności, na którą ludzie nigdy nie będą gotowi – stwierdziła rozpaczliwie Ginny.

- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem. Ja jeszcze długo nie będę na to gotowa. Dziecka na pewno nie możesz wychowywać. Harry na pewno chciałby brać w tym udział. Jestem pewna, że on bardzo chce mieć dzieci, ale teraz nie jest na to najlepszy czas szczególnie, że jego zadaniem jest szkolenie młodych aurorów. Sądzę, że za niedługo będzie mieć pracę bliżej domu.

- Cieszę się, że mogłam z tobą o tym porozmawiać. Musze jeszcze nakłonić Harry'ego, żeby wymyślił jakiś sposób na moją mamę – zaśmiała się.

- Dobrze cię rozumiem. Ron ciągle narzeka, że jest wypytywany o datę naszych zaręczyn. Nawet kiedyś znalazł katalog z pierścionkami zaręczynowymi ukryty w jego walizce.

- Mówiąc o tym, jak się mają sprawy z tobą i Ronem?

- Dobrze. Nie widujemy się zbyt często za względu na jego treningi i mecze. Spotykamy się tak często jak możemy. Pomógł mi się przeprowadzić i obiecał, że odwiedzi mnie jutro po treningu. Trudno jest cokolwiek ustalić ze względu na jego napięty grafik. Mój z resztą nie wygląda lepiej. Wzięłam cały tydzień wolnego, by móc się spokojnie przeprowadzić i aż się boję wracać do pracy, wiedząc jaki stos papierów czeka tam na mnie.

-Nie możesz chociaż przez chwilę nie rozmawiać o pracy? To dal ciebie takie trudne? – zapytała Ginny złośliwie.

- Nie za bardzo – odpowiedziała Hermiona po chwili zastanowienia. – Już dawno zrozumiałam, że ludzie nie chcą słuchać o pracy innych. Mogę rozmawiać o całkiem błahych sprawach, nie wspominając o tym z kim i nad czym pracuję.

W tym właśnie momencie zegar wybił godzinę trzecią.

- Zostaniesz na obiad, prawda?

- Oczywiście, ale jeśli to ja coś przygotuję. Wiesz dobrze, że gotujesz okropnie – zaśmiała się Ginny.

- Och, oczywiście, że wiem. Na szczęście jakoś nadal utrzymuję się przy życiu – zażartowała Hermiona i podążyła za Ginny do kuchni. Jako najmłodsze dziecko i jedyna dziewczyna pośród rodzeństwa szybko nauczyła się przyrządzać pyszne dania ze składników, które miała pod ręką.

Godzinę później jadły pierwszy, prawdziwy obiad w nowym mieszkaniu Hermiony.


	2. Chapter 2

**Szukam bety! Jeśli jesteś chętna zgłoś się, proszę.**

* * *

Następnego ranka Ron, jeszcze przed treningiem, przyszedł do Hermiony na śniadanie. Mężczyzna pochłaniał wszystko, co miał na talerzu ze zdumiewającą szybkością, a między kęsami mruczał zadowolony. Hermiona jadła wszystko w rozsądnych ilościach. Po posiłku wstała, by pozmywać naczynia.

- Cieszę się, że zadomowiłaś się już na dobre. Dzięki temu lepiej czuję się z myślą, że muszę cię opuścić – stwierdził Ron, po tym jak Hermiona skończyła relacjonować przeżycia ostatnich dni.

- Gdzie teraz wyjeżdżasz? – spytała.

- Jedziemy na małą wycieczkę po Ameryce. Przy okazji rozegramy zapewne kilka sparingów. Trener mówił, że musimy grać z innymi zespołami, nie tylko europejskimi, ponieważ dzięki temu możemy się nauczyć nowych technik – odpowiedział z entuzjazmem.

- Jak długo cię tym razem nie będzie?

- Cztery miesiące – odpowiedział i czekał spięty na odpowiedź.

- Cztery miesiące! To bardzo długo! – wykrzyknęła.

- Wiem, Hermiono. Ale nasza miłość, dzięki temu będzie silniejsza.

- Nic nie mogę zrobić, żebyś wrócił wcześniej, prawda?

- Nie bardzo. Jeśli ci to pomoże to obiecam, że będę pisał codziennie i unikał wszelkich rozrywek – zaśmiał się Ron.

Hermiona wykonała szybkie obliczenia w głowie i powiedziała:

- Oznacza to, że gdy wrócisz zostanie ci tylko tydzień do rozpoczęcia jesiennych treningów.

- Wiem. Zawsze możesz jechać ze mną do Ameryki. Dużo facetów zabiera ze sobą swoje dziewczyny – zaproponował Ron.

- Wiesz, że nie dam rady. Nie mogę wziąć urlopu na tak długo. Jedynym plusem tego wyjazdu byłaby możliwość spotykania cię na co dzień, ale nie wiem jak długo zdołałabym znieść towarzystwo tamtych kobiet. Wystarczy, że spotykam je na meczach, a to i tak dla mnie za dużo.

Ron przyciągnął ją do siebie i objął swoimi długimi ramionami. Hermiona wtuliła się w niego. Po chwili przenieśli się na kanapę do salonu. Hermiona nadal miała na sobie piżamę, a Ron był ubrany w swój treningowy dres.

- Wydaje mi się, że bonusem takich długich wyjazdów jest unikanie rozpieszczania przez twoją mamę.

- Zdecydowanie tak. Ostatnimi czasy bywa jeszcze bardziej nadopiekuńcza.

- Ginny powiedziała mi, że podsłuchała jak pani Weasley wypytywała cię, kiedy się zaręczymy.

- Nie martw się. Wiem, że jest jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby podjąć tak poważny krok. Kiedyś na pewno to nastąpi, ale teraz nie jest na to najlepszy czas. Wystarczająco trudno jest zostawiać moją dziewczynę samą na tak długi czas, a co dopiero gdybyś była moją narzeczoną albo żoną.

- Jeśli chcesz mogę porozmawiać z twoją mamą. Na pewno zrozumie.

- To zapewne jeszcze pogorszy sprawę. W tym wypadku ona nie za bardzo liczy się z naszą opinią. Tak samo było z Harrym i Ginny. Gdy się pobrali mieli przez chwilę spokój. Teraz mama cały czas, niby subtelnie, napomyka im o dziecku. My jesteśmy już dwa lata ze sobą, więc według niej to najlepszy czas na małżeństwo. Po prostu coś sobie ustaliła w związku z nami i musi być według jej zamysłu – wyjaśnił Ron.

Zegar wybił godzinę dziesiątą. Ron jęknął i z nienawiścią popatrzył na kukułkę. Wstał niechętnie i udał się do drzwi.

- Pa. Kocham cię. Zobaczymy się jutro. - Ron uścisnął mocno Hermionę.

- Miłego treningu. Też cię kocham.

Hermiona zamknęła drzwi za swoim chłopakiem i wróciła do salonu. Miała jeszcze kilka dni urlopu. Postanowiła je wykorzystać na małe porządki. Gdy skończyła, zobaczyła Holmesa,/; leżącego na kanapie w bibliotece i postanowiła do niego dołączyć.

Gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi, była nieco zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się nikogo, a z resztą nikt oprócz jej przyjaciół i rodziców nie wiedział, gdzie mieszka. Otworzyła drzwi i jej oczom ukazała się niska kobieta około czterdziestki, trzymająca przed sobą koszyk.

- Witaj, moja droga! Nazywam się Marjory Pattington i mieszkam dwa domy na lewo od ciebie. Chciałam cię przywitać w nowym miejscu – powiedziała radośnie, wręczając osłupiałej Hermionie kosz. – Przyniosłam ci kilka pysznych babeczek, które sama robiłam.

- Ummm, dziękuję. Może wstąpi pani na chwilę na herbatę, pani Pattington? – zapytała Hermiona, wykonując zapraszający gest.

- Byłabym zaszczycona, ale proszę mów mi Margie, moja droga. Wszyscy się tak do mnie zwracają. Wspaniale jest mieć cię w sąsiedztwie. Od razu czuję się bezpieczniejsza – powiedziała i weszła do mieszkania Hermiony. – Przykro mi, że nie mogłam cię wcześniej odwiedzić. Mój najstarszy syn Henry, wraca za niedługo z Hogwartu. Mam mnóstwo pracy ze sprzątaniem i gotowaniem. Chcę, żeby na jego powrót dom był czysty, a na stole stały jego ulubione potrawy. To takie trudne rozstać się ze swoimi dziećmi, gdy jadą do Hogwartu. Ale ty, Hermiono, nie masz jeszcze dzieci, prawda?

- Nie, nie mam. – Hermiona nalała herbatę do filiżanek. Wyjęła również dwie babeczki z koszyka i położyła je na małym talerzyku.

- Och, dzieci to błogosławieństwo. Mam czwórkę: Henry oczywiście, potem Anthony, Margaret i Sophia. Najmłodsza trójka nie chodzi jeszcze do Hogwartu, ale i tak tęsknię za Henrym przez te wszystkie miesiące, gdy nie ma go w domu. Jestem bardzo zajęta pracą w domu, a do tego jeszcze uczę najmłodsze dzieci czytać i pisać, ale to jednak nie to samo. Zrozumiesz zapewne, gdy będzie miała swoje własne, małe aniołki. Są wielkim błogosławieństwem. Nie martw się jednak, wciąż jesteś młoda, moja droga. Masz wciąż jeszcze kilka lat, by założyć rodzinę. Z tego, co zauważyłam masz przystojnego kawalera. Widziałam go rano, gdy wychodził od ciebie. Na pewno będziesz szczęśliwa, gdy będziesz nosić w brzuchu dziecko tego rudzielca. A czas tak szybko zleci i ani się obejrzysz, a twoje dzieci będą zaczynały naukę w Hogwarcie. Twoje małe aniołki. Wnioskując po wyglądzie twojego kawalera, jestem pewna, że będą urocze – paplała bez końca. - Mój Anthony również jest sportowcem. Cały dzień biega po domu i udaje, że gra w Quidditcha. Nie jest zbyt uzdolniony. Nie zrozum mnie źle. On wszystko robi dobrze, ale wątpię, czy będzie dostawał najlepsze oceny. Margaret jest moim małym molem książkowym. Tylko siedzi i czyta. Nigdy nie chce bawić się lalkami czy pomagać mi koło domu. Henry jest bardzo cichy. Zrobi wszystko, o co go poproszę. Nawet zajmie się rodzeństwem. Każde z nich jest tak różne, mimo że mają tych samych rodziców. Pewnego dnia przekonasz się sama, gdy będziesz miała własne dzieci.

Przerwała na chwilę swój monolog, by napić się herbaty.

- Słyszałam, że pracujesz w Ministerstwie. Bardzo dobra praca. Chociaż ja nigdy nie zamierzałam pracować zawodowo. Poślubiłam mojego Randolpha zaraz po skończeniu Hogwartu. Niedługo potem urodziłam Henry'ego. Od tego czasu nie miałam zbyt dużo wolnych chwil, by zająć się pracą. Mój Randolph zarabia wystarczająco, by utrzymać rodzinę, więc tak naprawdę nie musze się o nic martwić. Byłam dobrą uczennicą, ale nigdy zbytnio nie interesowałam się nauką. Gdy poznałam Randolpha moim jedynym marzeniem było wziąć z nim ślub i urodzić jego dzieci. Nigdy nie zmieniłam zdania, co do pracy. Z resztą wydaje mi się, że mój mąż jest z tego w pewien sposób zadowolony. Przynajmniej nie musimy zostawiać dzieci pod opieką obcych. Lubi też wracać do czystego domu i móc zjeść ciepły posiłek. Och, musisz przyjść kiedyś do nas w odwiedziny.

- Oczywiście, przyjdę z chęcią, ale mogą być problemy z ustaleniem terminu, ponieważ dużo pracuję – wyjaśniła Hermiona. Obie wypiły herbatę i Hermiona próbowała w jakiś sposób zakończyć spotkanie z tą irytującą kobietą. Przez ostatnie pół godziny bez przerwy mówiła o sobie. Hermiona stwierdziła, że wcześniej piekło zamarznie, niż ona postawi nogę w domu tej kobiety.

- Dziękuję bardzo za wizytę. I za babeczki również – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy były już na werandzie.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. To było cudowne spotkanie. Musimy je jak najszybciej powtórzyć.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła drzwi. Dość tego. Pokręciła głową i wróciła do salonu. Miała nadzieję, że Marjory Pattington nie będzie jej stałym gościem. Jeśli jednak byłoby inaczej, postanowiła, że postara się, żeby jej dom wyglądał jakby nikogo nie było w środku.

Wieczorem Hermionę rozpierała energia, więc postanowiła pójść pobiegać. Włożyła szare dresy i podkoszulek, wzięła iPoda i wyjrzała przez szybkę w drzwiach czy w pobliżu nie ma Marjory Pattington. Biegało jej się cudownie i zadowolona wracała do siebie. Zauważyła starszego pana z małym psem, który stał koło sąsiedniego domu. Pomachała mu, gdy go mijała.

- Witam, młoda damo. Widzę, że wróciłaś z małej przebieżki.

- Tak. Byłam nieco stłamszona tym ciągłym siedzeniem w domu, więc postanowiłam pobiegać.

- Zauważyłem, że wprowadziłaś się niedawno. Swoją drogą nazywam się Bazyli, Bazyli Roy – przedstawił się wyciągając dłoń. Hermiona ujęła ją i potrząsnęła.

- Hermiona Granger. Miło mi pana poznać, panie Roy.

- Och, proszę. Mój syn to pan Roy. Ja jestem po prostu Bazyli. A to Odie – powiedział, wskazując psa. Hermiona kucnęła i podrapała zwierzaka za uchem.

- Widziałam, że Marjory przyszła dzisiaj do ciebie, więc pomyślałem, że dam ci ochłonąć, zanim ci się przedstawię. Zwariowana z niej kobieta – powiedział Bazyli. Hermiona miała przeczucie, że się polubią z tym starszym człowiekiem.

- Wydaje się w porządku, tylko trochę zbyt gadatliwa. Nie sądzę, że znajdziemy wspólny język – stwierdziła Hermiona, upewniając się, że nie powiedziała niczego niewłaściwego. Nie znała jeszcze wszystkich w okolicy, ale stwierdziła, że Marjory jest tutaj roznosicielem plotek.

- Jej syn, Henry, to dobry chłopak. Przychodzi do mnie mniej więcej raz w tygodniu, gdy jest w domu. Najczęściej, gdy Marjory doprowadzi go do szału. Przychodzi do mnie, żeby po prostu poczytać. A ty czytasz czy raczej nie przepadasz za tym?

- Prawie bez przerwy. To moje największe hobby.

- W takim razie będziesz musiała mnie odwiedzić niedługo i zobaczyć moją bibliotekę. Severus również ma imponującą kolekcję. Ale to mój dom jest nieoficjalnym centrum kulturowym w tej okolicy, ponieważ Severusa nie ma praktycznie cały rok. Ma dom naprzeciwko ciebie. Uczy Eliksirów w Hogwarcie. Jest po prostu genialny.

- Ma pan na myśli Severusa Snape'a? To on jest właścicielem tego domu?

- Tak. Rozumiem, że go znasz?

- Uczył mnie w Hogwarcie – wyjaśniła.

- W takim razie musisz wiedzieć, że tutaj zachowuje się trochę inaczej niż w szkole. Henry mówił, że był całkowicie zszokowany, gdy wyszedł z pierwszej lekcji Eliksirów. W każdym razie, moja droga, serdecznie zapraszam do siebie. Jestem starym człowiekiem, więc prawie zawsze może mnie zastać w domu.

- Dziękuję. Mogę wpaść jutro? W następnym tygodniu muszę wrócić do pracy.

- A gdzie pracujesz?

- Och, w Ministerstwie – odpowiedziała lekceważąco, próbując zniechęcić go do dalszych pytań.

- Pracowałem tam kiedyś. W Wizengamocie przez czterdzieści cztery lata, ale to historia na kiedy indziej. Zobaczymy się jutro, Hermiono. Do zobaczenia – pożegnał się i odszedł w stronę swojego domu.

* * *

Zastanawiam się, czy tłumaczyć notki od autorki. Jak myślicie?


	3. Chapter 3

W niedzielę Hermiona wpadła do Bazylego. Jak obiecał, był w domu. Odie powitał ją z entuzjazmem. Bazyli również był zadowolony z jej odwiedzin.

- Wejdź, Hermiono, wejdź. Właśnie przygotowuje lunch. Mam nadzieję, że zjesz ze mną.

- Z przyjemnością dołączę do ciebie, Bazyli, ale mam nadzieję, że pozwolisz sobie pomóc – odpowiedziała i weszła za nim do kuchni. Zauważyła, że układ pomieszczeń jest mniej więcej taki sam jak u niej w domu.

- Moja droga, możesz zrobić cokolwiek chcesz. – Na blacie miał już przygotowanych wiele składników. Wystarczyło tylko zrobić z nich smaczną kanapkę. Po krótkiej chwili oboje siedzieli na werandzie, ciesząc się wspaniałą pogodą. O wpół do pierwszej mugolski zegarek Bazylego zapiszczał ostrzegawczo.

- No cóż, moja droga, najwyższy czas, żeby wejść domu i poudawać przez kilka minut, że nas nie ma – oznajmił i szybko wszedł do środka. Hermiona i Odie podążyli za nim. Kiedy wreszcie usiedli w salonie z zasłoniętymi zasłonami Hermiona zadała pytanie, które od dłuższej chwili ją nurtowało.

- Bazyli, co my właściwie robimy?

- Ukrywamy się przed Marjory. Zawsze przychodzi do mnie o tej samej porze, żeby sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku. Nie mogę znieść zachowania tej kobiety. Wpuszczam ją do środka, jeśli nie mam żadnych gości albo nie jestem zbyt zmęczony. Jednak przez większość czasu udaję po prostu, że nie ma mnie w domu. Za chwilę zapewne zapuka, ale na szczęście dość szybko odchodzi, gdy zorientuje się, że nikogo nie ma.

Jeszcze nie zdążył skończyć mówić, a już rozległo się pukanie. Hermiona walczyła z ochotą otworzenia drzwi. Nie przepadała za Marjory, ale czuła się głupio tak siedząc tutaj z Bazylim i Odiem i ukrywając się przed nią. To nie był jej dom, więc nie ona ustalała zasady. Po minucie czy dwóch Bazyli wstał i cicho poczłapał do okna. Odsunął delikatnie zasłonę i wyjrzał za nią, a potem odwrócił się i dał znać, że zagrożenie minęło.

- Bazyli, nie czujesz się źle tak siedząc tutaj i ukrywając się przed nią? Nie łatwiej by było po prostu wyjaśnić, że nie chcesz, żeby cię odwiedzała codziennie? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Może i tak, ale gdy Severusa i Henry'ego nie ma to przynajmniej mam z kim porozmawiać. A z resztą, gdy tak dba o mnie, to inni sąsiedzi mogą czuć się zagrożeni jej nagabywaniem. Nie żyłaś w czasach II wojny światowej, moja droga, ale zdarzało się siedzieć i czekać znacznie dłużej nim zagrożenie minęło – wyjaśnił Bazyli. Hermiona miała chwilę, by rozejrzeć się po pokoju, w którym właśnie siedzieli. To było wspaniałe pomieszczenie i można było szybko się zorientować, że to właśnie tutaj Bazyli spędza najwięcej czasu. Jedna ze ścian była całkowicie zapełniona regałami, na których stały książki. Niektóre z nich były aż wygięte od ciężaru. Miała wielką ochotę, żeby przejść wzdłuż tych regałów i przejrzeć wszystkie tytuły. Wiedziała jednak, że nie wszyscy miłośnicy książek patrzyli przychylnie na kogoś, kto bez pytania grzebał w ich księgozbiorze. W rogu stał mały telewizor, a przed nim wygodny fotel. Na środku pokoju znajdował się mały stolik z czterema krzesłami chwilowo zajmowany przez czarodziejskie szachy.

- Grywasz w szachy? – zapytał Bazyli.

- Raczej nie, ale mój przyjaciel Harry i chłopak Ron często grają. Jakoś nigdy nie miałam okazji nauczyć się zasad. Próbowałam czasami oglądać jak grają, ale byli dla mnie zbyt szybcy, żebym cokolwiek zrozumiała – wyjaśniła, podchodząc do stolika, aby podziwiać błyszczące figurki.

- Rozumiem. Być może będziemy mogli cię nauczyć tego lata. Głównie Severus jest moim przeciwnikiem, ale uczymy również Henry'ego grać. Szczerze mówiąc, on nie za bardzo ma na to ochotę, więc idzie dość trudno. Możemy uczyć również siebie, jeśli chcesz.

- Byłoby wspaniale! – westchnęła Hermiona, uśmiechając się szeroko do Bazylego.

Niespodziewanie komórka Hermiony zaczęła dzwonić. Spojrzała szybko na ekran i zmarszczyła brwi.

- Przepraszam, ale muszę już iść. Wpadnę do ciebie na pewno w następnym tygodniu. Dopiero jutro wracam do pracy, ale już teraz dzwonią do mnie z jakimś problemem.

- W porządku, moja droga. Severus i Henry przyjdą w środę, więc na pewno będę miał towarzystwo. Marjory zazwyczaj nie nagabuje mnie w wakacje, ponieważ jej syn również może stwierdzić, czy jeszcze oddycham – powiedział Bazyli wesoło i odprowadził Hermionę do drzwi.

- No dobrze, więc zobaczymy się zapewne w ten weekend – zapewniła i pocałowała starszego pana w policzek.

- Żegnaj, moja droga – powiedział i zamknął drzwi. Hermiona pobiegła szybko do swojego domu w międzyczasie oddzwaniając. Czekała tylko chwilę zanim ktoś odebrał.

- Baylogg! Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale ja do północy nadal mam urlop! – warknęła Hermiona. Nastąpiła krótka odpowiedź. – Więc co do jasnej jest tak ważne, żeby zawracać mi głowę? – Tym razem odpowiedź była już dłuższa. – No dobra, wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę, będę za pół godziny – odpowiedziała i rozłączyła się.

Hermiona wbiegła szybko na piętro, żeby przebrać się w coś odpowiedniejszego. Baylogg był jednym z nowszych Niewymownych, więc często popełniał błędy, wzywając nieodpowiednich ludzi i robiąc chaos w laboratoriach. Jednak tym razem miał rację, prosząc ją, żeby przyjechała. Okazało się, że był jakiś problem z jednym z jej projektów. Hermiona szybko związała włosy w wygodny kok. W przedpokoju zarzuciła na siebie swój fartuch, w którym pracuje w laboratorium i szybko teleportowała się do Ministerstwa.

Ten wczesny i dość szalony początek pracy idealnie opisywał cały, następny tydzień. Hermiona pracowała znacznie dłużej niż musiała, chcąc nadrobić wszystkie zaległości. Często przychodziła do domu tak zmęczona, że gdy tylko przyłożyła głowę do poduszki od razu zasypiała. W tym tygodniu Ron wyjeżdżał do Ameryki. Nie będzie go przez cztery tygodnie, a Hermiona nie miała nawet czasu go odpowiednio pożegnać. Wystarczyło jej czasu tylko na szybką pożegnalną kolację we dwoje. Jedyne, co ją pocieszało to obecność Holmesa i świadomość, że za niedługo ma się spotkać z Bazylim.

Severus obserwował ostatni powóz znikający za zakrętem. Kolejny rok szkolny dobiegł końca i w nareszcie miał czas na odpoczynek. Trzy miesiące grania w szachy z Bazem, pracowania nad własnymi projektami i żadnego kontaktu z tymi półgłówkami, wyłączając oczywiście Henry'ego Pattingtona. Udał się do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów na małą inspekcję. Przechadzał się nad kawałkami pergaminów, piór i innymi śmieciami, które uczniowie pozostawili po sobie. Jakiś czas temu przestał zwracać uwagę na bałagan. Szukał tylko śladów poważnych zniszczeń, nie komentując masy odpadków.

Chwilę później Severus wrócił do swojej komnaty, gdzie jego własne rzeczy zostały starannie zapakowane do walizki. Nie musiał zbyt wiele zabierać ze sobą. W jego domu czekała na niego szafa pełna ubrań. Potrzebne mu były tylko podstawowe rzeczy i kilka jego ulubionych książek. Nie mógł się doczekać dni poświęcanych intensywnej pracy nad projektami i wieczorów w towarzystwie Bazylego.

Severus podniósł swoją walizkę i przefiukał się do swojego domu. Skrzatka, Drzwiczka, stała koło kominka.

- Dzień dobry, panie Snape – przywitała Severusa.

- Dzień dobry, Doory – odpowiedział. Skrzatka wzięła jego rzeczy i zaniosła je do sypialni. Wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie ma każdą rzecz położyć. Severus przechadzał się po domu i sprawdzał, czy nic się nie zmieniło. Wszystko był w jak najlepszym porządku. Drzwiczka była dobrym skrzatem domowym. Nudziła się bardzo, gdy nikogo nie było, ale dom nie wyglądałby najlepiej, gdyby nikt go nie doglądał. Oczywiście miała pozwolenie na podróżowanie gdzie tylko zechce. On jednak podejrzewał, że częściej pomaga Marjory Pattington niż gdziekolwiek się wybiera.

Severus ułożył się w salonie z najnowszym numerem Eliksirów i stosem poczty. Drzwiczka powiadomiła go, gdy obiad był gotowy. Po pysznym posiłku Severus poszedł odwiedzić Bazylego. Zauważył, że do domu naprzeciwko ktoś się wprowadził. Zapamiętał, żeby zapytać Bazylego, kto jest jego nowym sąsiadem.

- Severus! Miło cię widzieć. Wchodź, wchodź – powiedział uśmiechnięty Bazyli.

- Witaj Baz. Ciebie również miło widzieć. Wyglądasz o wiele lepiej niż podczas świąt.

- To był tylko taki mały podstęp, żeby powstrzymać ludzi od zapraszania mnie na rodzinne obiady. Wbrew powszechnemu przekonaniu, nie wszyscy lubią brać udział w takich wydarzeniach – stwierdził Bazyli. Automatycznie podszedł do stolika z szachami i usiadł na krześle. Severus zajął miejsce naprzeciw niego.

- Mamy nową osobę do nauczania. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie miała więcej ochoty niż Henry.

- Ona? Kto to? – zapytał Severus, przesuwając pionek.

- Nasza nowa sąsiadka. Jest zachwycająca. Przeprowadziła się niedawno. Nie widziałem jej jeszcze w tym tygodniu, ale powiedziała, że będzie miała mnóstwo pracy – wyjaśnił Bazyli. Severus wyczarował dwie filiżanki z herbatą.

- Czym się zajmuje? Wygląda, że nikogo u niej nie ma, a jest już po dwudziestej.

- Mówiła, że pracuje w Ministerstwie, ale nic więcej nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że jest Niewymowną.

- Jak ma na imię nasza tajemnicza sąsiadka? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem Severus.

- Hermiona Granger – odpowiedział Bazyli, a Severus praktycznie wypluł herbatę, którą właśnie pił.

- Chyba nie stroisz sobie ze mnie żartów? Hermiona Granger mieszka tutaj? Ta Hermiona Granger? Panna Wiem-To Wszystko?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Wydaje mi się, że ona jest naprawdę mądra. Minęło praktycznie dziesięć lat odkąd opuściła Hogwart, więc wiele mogło się zmienić.

- Albo wszystko jest nadal takie same.

- Przyjdzie w ten weekend, więc jeśli mnie odwiedzisz będziesz mógł się sam przekonać. Nie pozwolę, żebyś ją odstraszył, bo wydaje mi się, że całkiem dobrze będzie sobie radzić z Marjory.

- Dobrze. Spróbuję jej nie odstraszyć, ale prawdopodobnie sama moja obecność może tak zadziałać – stwierdził cierpko Severus.

- Zapewne nie wiem o wszystkim. Szczerze mówiąc, ona o wiele lepiej przyjęła nowinę, że ty tutaj mieszkasz – powiedział Bazyli. Ruszył figurą i został mu jeszcze jeden ruch do mata. O wiele przyjemniej było grać z roztargnionym Severusem, miał wtedy większe szanse na zwycięstwo bez zbędnego wysiłku.


	4. Chapter 4

Podziękowania dla Kiliandry za betowanie :D

* * *

W piątkowy wieczór Hermiona wróciła do domu, czując się jak pobita. To był okropny tydzień. Wszystko co mogło pójść źle, poszło źle. Nie pracowała krócej, niż dziesięć godzin dziennie, i było to wyczerpujące. Usiadła na najbliższym krześle w przedpokoju nawet nie ściągając wierzchnich szat.

Ledwo zamknęła oczy i westchnęła zmęczona, gdy usłyszała pukanie. Niechętnie wstała i otworzyła drzwi. Zobaczyła nastoletniego chłopca, który nerwowo przestępował z nogi na nogę.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Granger. Nazywam się Henry Pattington. Pan Roy wysłał mnie, żeby zaprosić panią na drinka. Widział jaki pani wraca i stwierdził, że to się pani przyda – powiedział chłopiec. Hermiona pomyślała chwilę i spojrzała na swoje ubranie. Zdjęła wierzchnią szatę, pod którą miała czarną, ołówkową spódnicę, bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i czarne buty na niskim obcasie. Wykrzesała trochę siły na uśmiech dla chłopca.

- Po pierwsze, mów mi Hermiona. Jesteśmy przecież sąsiadami. Pan Roy miał rację i myślę, że wpadnę do niego na chwilę, jeśli byłbyś tak uprzejmy i odprowadził mnie – powiedziała spokojnie. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się i cofnął się na tyle, że Hermiona mogła zamknąć drzwi. Szła obok niego do domu Bazylego, gdzie chłopak otworzył przed nią drzwi.

Bazyli powitał ich w salonie.

- Witaj, moja droga. Nie obraź się, ale wyglądasz okropnie – powiedział, a Hermiona zaśmiała się.

- Nie ma sprawy. Z tego co pamiętam, Henry wspomniał coś o drinku?

- Och, tak, to jest istotna część dochodzenia do siebie po pracy w Ministerstwie. Barek jest w kącie, moja droga. Najpierw miałaś przyjemność poznać Henry'ego i wierzę, że również z moim drugim gościem przywitasz się chętnie. Hermiono, Severusie, mam nadzieję, że nie muszę was sobie przedstawiać? – zapytał Bazyli.

- W rzeczy samej. Dobry wieczór, panno Granger – powiedział Severus, kiwając głową na powitanie.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze – odpowiedziała. Ignorowali się bez problemu, oprócz wymuszonych wtrąceń w konwersacji z Bazylim. Hermiona nalała sobie brandy i opowiedziała Bazylemu o swoim tygodniu, a Severus grał w szachy z Henrym. Po skończeniu drinka, Hermiona podziękowała i pożegnała się, ponieważ jak wyjaśniła potrzebny jest jej odpoczynek. Po jej wyjściu Bazyli podszedł do Severusa i trzepnął go w tył głowy.

- Ała! Za co to było? – zapytał urażony Severus.

- Mogłeś być nieco mniejszym dupkiem. Powiedziałem jej, że poza szkołą jesteś trochę mniej niemiły. Zrobiłeś ze mnie głupca – mruknął Bazyli.

- Ona również nie była przykładem towarzyskości – narzekał Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Czy w ogóle słuchałeś co ona mówiła? Pracowała dzisiaj czternaście godzin! Była zestresowana i zmęczona. Ty w przeciwieństwie do niej, miałeś już czas na wypoczynek. Mogłeś się postarać być trochę milszy.

- Merlinie, Baz. Czego ty w ogóle ode mnie chcesz?

- Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Nie zachowuj się jakbyś był, mój przyjacielu. Twoim jedynym przyjacielem jest staruszek. Ta dziewczyna jest genialna! Wiem, że kiedyś była twoją uczennicą, ale to było dawno temu. Co było, już nie wróci. Postaraj się być milszy. Może dzięki temu znajdziesz nowego przyjaciela? – zasugerował.

- Kurde, Baz! Musisz być jakimś dalekim krewnym Albusa Dumbledore'a! Myślę, że na dziś wystarczy tych wykładów, więc będę się zbierał. Do jutra Bazyli, Henry – powiedział, wstając z krzesła.

- Dobranoc, profesorze – odpowiedział Henry cicho i zaczął ustawiać figury na swoich miejscach.

- Dobranoc, Severusie. Kiedy juz przestaniesz być urażony, pomyśl o tym co ci powiedziałem – dodał Bazyli. Severus kiwnął niechętnie głową i wyszedł z domu. Kiedy Henry skończył układać figury, zaczęli planować, co chłopak powie matce. Zawsze po powrocie przepytywała go o Bazylego.

* * *

Hermiona wróciła do siebie spokojniejsza niż za pierwszym razem. Ściągnęła buty w przedpokoju, podniosła Holmesa i poszła do sypialni. Wzięła prysznic i położyła się na chwilę, pisząc w swoim dzienniku. Potem czytała trochę z kotem zwiniętym obok niej w kłębek. Nie poświęciła nawet minuty na rozmyślanie o zachowaniu profesora. Szczerze mówiąc, niczego innego się po nim nie spodziewała i dość dobrze zgadzało się to z jej doświadczeniem.

* * *

Severus wrócił do domu zirytowany słowami Bazylego. Wrócił myślami do momentu, gdy jego matka powiedziała mu coś, gdy był zdenerwowany tym, co jeden dzieciak o nim powiedział.

- Severusie, – zaczęła – czyjaś opinia powinna cię naprawdę niepokoić, tylko wtedy, gdy potajemnie obawiasz się, że może być prawdziwa.

Severus wiedział, że nie był zbyt przyjazny w stosunku do Hermiony, ale ich mała grupka nie powiększyła się przez wiele lat. Również to, że mieli z dziewczyną niezbyt miłą wspólną przeszłość zbytnio nie pomagało. Dzisiaj stwierdził, że zmieniła się od czasów Hogwartu, ale każdy się zmienia w ciągu ośmiu lat.

Wszedł po schodach do swojej sypialni, gdzie w swoim legowisku leżała jego dziesięcioletnia pantera, Dorothea. Hagrid założył, że była starszym kociakiem, a nie małą panterą gdy zdecydował się ją podarować Mistrzowi Eliksirów. Dora rosła i rosła, ale została chowańcem Severusa. Nie miał szans, by się pozbyć chowańca, więc musiał ją oswoić. Teraz Dora był trochę większa niż zwykły, domowy kot. Zbliżała się już do średniego wieku, więc utraciła energię, którą miała kilka lat wcześniej.

- Witaj, Doro – przywitał się Severus cicho. Pantera otworzyła oczy, ale nie podniosła nawet głowy z poduszki. – Jedna z moich byłych uczennic, wprowadziła się do domu naprzeciwko. Panna Granger. Jestem pewien, że wspominałem ci o niej i o jej małej grupie. Jest teraz młodą damą, a Bazyli jest nią zachwycony. Chce żebyśmy zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Byłem dość niemiły dzisiaj, nie wspominając już czasów szkolnych, więc wątpię, czy to się uda. Znaczy, Henry nie traktuje mnie dziwnie w Hogwarcie, ale on znał mnie zanim zostałem jego nauczycielem – opowiadał Severus podczas przebierania się. Potem wszedł do łóżka. – Muszę wymyślić jakiś sposób, by być dla niej milszym, skoro jest przyjaciółką Bazylego. – Ziewnął szeroko i zgasił lampkę.

* * *

W sobotni poranek Hermiona obudziła się zrelaksowana i wypoczęta. Na zewnątrz temperatura nie była jeszcze zbyt wysoka, więc przebrała się i poszła pobiegać. Po powrocie odświeżyła się szybko i przygotowała sobie śniadanie.

Severus, jak zawsze, obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Popracował trochę w swoim laboratorium, czyszcząc i sprawdzając, które ingrediencje musi dokupić. Następnie nakarmił Dorę i poszedł do salonu poczytać. Po chwili dostrzegł coś za oknem i wstał, żeby sprawdzić, co to było. Zobaczył Hermionę Granger, która biegła spokojnie w dół ulicy. Była ubrana w przylegające ciuchy do biegania, a włosy związała w kucyk, który kołysał się w rytm jej kroków. Godzinę później zauważył, że Hermiona wraca do domu. Severus westchnął i pokręcił głową. Ciuchy do biegania, choć nie pokazywały zbyt wiele, były o wiele bardziej przylegające niż jakiekolwiek ubranie, które Severus widział na Hermionie. Mógł teraz stwierdzić, że już dawno przestała być małą dziewczynką, a stała się młodą, atrakcyjną kobietą.

* * *

Hermiona spojrzała na babeczki i owoce, które przygotowała na śniadanie i uśmiechnęła się. Sięgnęła po mały koszyk i zapakowała do niego wszystkie smakołyki. Następnie udała się do Bazylego. Oczywiście starszy mężczyzna był w domu.

- Dzień dobry, moja droga. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tak wcześnie.

- Wiesz, przygotowywałam śniadanie i postanowiłam przynieść ci trochę – powiedziała, pokazując koszyk.

- Wspaniale, mam nadzieję, że wystarczy dla trzech osób, ponieważ Henry również tu jest.

- Bazyli, wydaje mi się, że jedzenia wystarczyłoby dla małej armii – zaśmiała się Hermiona.

- W takim razie wchodź. Henry! Przyjdź do kuchni, Hermiona przyniosła nam śniadanie –zawołał Bazyli, wchodząc do środka. Hermiona podążyła za nim do kuchni. Położyła koszyk na stole i zaczęła go rozpakowywać.

- Dziękuję za przyniesienie śniadania, panno Granger – powiedział Henry, wchodząc do kuchni.

- Henry, to nic takiego. Proszę, mów do mnie Hermiona. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny, bo mam bardzo dużo smacznych rzeczy – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do chłopca.

- Moja droga, o Henry'ego się nie martw, on zawsze jest głodny. Rośnie, więc je za trzech. Cały czas musi mieć koło siebie coś do jedzenia. Dobrze, że tu tak często przychodzi, bo w innym wypadku jego matka, by zbankrutowała – powiedział Bazyli, a Hermiona zaczęła się śmiać.

Wypakowała resztę smakołyków z koszyka, a Henry zaczął rozkładać talerze i sztućce. Bazyli dolał sobie kawy i przygotował nową dla Hermiony. Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli przy stole, zajadając się babeczkami, jogurtem i owocami.

- Jest prawie tak dobre, jak te, które przygotowuje profesor Snape – stwierdził Henry pomiędzy kęsami.

- Snape gotuje? – zapytała Hermiona skonsternowana. Bazyli wziął duży łyk kawy zanim odpowiedział.

- Nie za często, ale gdy coś przygotuje, to po prostu niebo w gębie. Myślę, że to dzięki eliksirom.

- To, że nie gotuje za często, czy że gotuje bardzo dobrze? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Oba – wyjaśnił Bazyli. – Widzisz, myślę, że nie gotuje zbyt często, ponieważ spędza tyle czasu w laboratorium, warząc eliksiry, że gotowanie jest mu niepotrzebne. Gdyby nie skrzatka, prawdopodobnie umarłby z głodu. Ale wydaje mi się, że te umiejętności, które nabył podczas pracy przy eliksirach bardzo pomagają mu w kuchni. On potrafi kroić warzywa jak maszyna.

- Myślę, że to ma sens. Gotowanie i eliksiry opierają się mniej więcej na tych samych zasadach, szczególnie przy zupach i sosach.

Jedli w ciszy przez chwilę, dopóki nie odezwał się dzwonek do drzwi.

- Henry, mógłbyś zobaczyć, kto przyszedł? – zapytał Bazyli. Chłopiec wstał posłusznie i poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

- Miło jest mieć tego chłopca w pobliżu, jest bardzo pomocny – powiedział, popijając łyk kawy. Henry wrócił chwilę później, a za nim wszedł Severus Snape.

- Dzień dobry, Bazyli, panno Granger – powiedział Severus i kiwnął głową.

- Severus! Jak się dzisiaj czujesz, mój chłopcze? Spójrz, Hermiona przyniosła nam śniadanie. Zdaje się, że gotuje tak dobrze jak ty. Spróbuj czegoś – zachęcił go Bazyli. Podsunął Severusowi talerz babeczek. Mistrz Eliksirów niechętnie wziął jedną i usiadł przy stole.

- Panno Granger, mam nadzieję, że pani się nie obrazi, ale jadłem niedawno śniadanie – powiedział Severus i powoli ugryzł babeczkę.

- Profesorze, zapewniam, że nie będę urażona. Bazyli i Henry zachwalali moje wypieki o wiele bardziej niż na to zasługiwały. Proszę, niech mówi mi pan Hermiona. Wystarczająco często w ciągu tygodnia ktoś nazywa mnie „panna Granger".

- Spróbuję, Hermiono, a to w rzeczy samej jest smaczna babeczka – powiedział Severus sztywno.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję Kiliandrze za poprawienie rozdziału :D

* * *

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Ogromnie mnie motywują :D

**BakaMaka - **Tak, to raczej dziwne u Severusa, ale różne rzeczy się zdarzają ;) Rzeczy, które z tego wynikną będą co najmniej interesujące. Po tym opowiadaniu również wymarzyłam sobie panterę. Co to by była za frajda mieć taką w pokoju ^^ Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodłaś się tym rozdziałem i nadal będziesz czytać to opowiadanie.

**Krucyfiks **- To jest moje pierwsze tłumaczenie. Po Twoim przypuszczeniu poszperałam trochę w sieci i rzeczywiście jest takie opowiadanie, ale nie jestem z nim w żaden sposób związana. Gdybym wiedziała, że ktoś już zajął się tłumaczeniem tego opowiadania na pewno bym się tym nie zajęła, ale autorka o niczym takim mnie nie poinformowała. Podziwiam Cię za dobrą pamięć, bo to było dobre trzy lata temu. Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się to opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że będziesz je czytać również w moim tłumaczeniu. Również pozdrawiam :)

**MalaZet **- Mam nadzieję, że po tym rozdziale nadal uważasz to opowiadanie za interesujące. A po następnym jeszcze bardziej. Pozdrawiam.

* * *

W ciągu kilku następnych tygodni Hermiona i Severus powoli przyzwyczajali się do myśli, że mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi. Snape robił wszystko, żeby nie być nieuprzejmym; Hermiona robiła wszystko, żeby nie zdenerwować Mistrza Eliksirów. Bazyli zawsze obserwował ich rozmowy, jakby czekał na kłótnię między nimi. Henry zawsze upewniał się, że nie staje pomiędzy nimi.

Ulubionym sposobem spędzania popołudnia dla Hermiony stało się oglądanie potyczek szachowych między Severusem a Bazylim, podczas których starali się nauczyć Henry'ego grać. Obaj byli bardzo cierpliwi, co okazało się koniecznością. Henry nie był utalentowanym szachistą, choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał. Wolał rysować rzeczy, które widział za oknem lub czytać. Zazwyczaj jeden z mężczyzn próbował grać z Henrym, dopóki chłopiec nie był za bardzo sfrustrowany. Potem zostawiali go w spokoju i pozwalali patrzeć przez okno.

Podczas jednego z takich popołudni, Henry przerwał Hermionie czytanie, a Bazylemu i Severusowi grę w szachy w celu ogłoszenia czegoś.

- Hermiono, ktoś stoi na twoim ganku – powiedział. Hermiona wstała i podeszła do okna, by zobaczyć kto to mógł być. Zobaczyła bardzo zdenerwowaną Ginny Potter, która tłukła pięściami w drzwi jej domu.

- Och, to moja przyjaciółka – Ginny. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego próbuje wyważyć moje drzwi – stwierdziła Hermiona.

- Dlaczego jej tutaj nie zaprosisz? I tak zbliża się pora na podwieczorek. Pójdź po nią, a my w tym czasie coś przygotujemy – powiedział Bazyli wstając. Severus wywrócił tylko oczami, głębiej sadowiąc się w fotelu. **- **Henry, wydaje mi się, że w kuchni są jakieś ciasteczka, nie poszedłbyś sprawdzić?

- Może panna Weasley chce porozmawiać o prywatnych sprawach – wyszydził Severus. Nie oczekiwał z niecierpliwością na kolejne spotkanie z byłą uczennicą, mimo że dziewczyna Weasley'ów była jedną z najbardziej znośnych.

- Bzdura. Zawsze może odrzucić zaproszenie. Idź ją zapytać, moja droga – stwierdził Bazyli niezrażony. Henry zniknął w poszukiwaniu ciasteczek, a starszy pan zajął się przygotowywaniem herbaty.

- Dobrze, pójdę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego przyszła – powiedziała Hermiona. Była zdezorientowana. Ginny nigdy nie przychodziła bez zapowiedzi, więc obawiała się, że coś poważnego mogło się zdarzyć.

- Gin? Jestem tutaj! – zawołała Hermiona, wychodząc z domu Bazylego.

- Och, przepraszam. Myślałam, że to tutaj mieszkasz – odpowiedziała rudowłosa. Hermiona wiedziała, że coś ukrywa. Ginny nigdy nie była dobrym kłamcą. Ale postanowiła jeszcze się nie wtrącać.

- Bo tak jest. Wszyscy teraz jesteśmy u Bazylego. Zostałam wysłana, żeby przekazać ci zaproszenie na podwieczorek. Mam nadzieję, że dołączysz do nas – powiedziała Hermiona. Ginny niezbyt dyskretnie ukryła coś w swojej torebce, zanim podążyła za przyjaciółką.

- Z chęcią napiję się herbaty. Nie mogę się doczekać spotkania z sławnym Bazylim Royem – powiedziała Ginny ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

- Gin, co się stało? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Och, nic takiego, co nie może poczekać jeszcze chwilę – odpowiedziała Ginny, chwytając Hermionę za ramię i pociągając ją w stronę domu.

- Powinnam cię ostrzec. Severus jest tutaj – wyszeptała Hermiona, gdy dotarły do drzwi. Ginny nie zareagowała.

Hermiona weszła do środka i poprowadziła przyjaciółkę w kierunku salonu. Bazyli, Severus i Henry siedzieli wokół rozłożonych na stole kart, popijając herbatę. Talerzyk z herbatnikami leżał pośrodku. Hermiona zauważyła dwa miejsca puste i pociągnęła ku nim Ginny.

- Hej wszyscy. To jest Ginny Potter, moja przyjaciółka. Ginny to jest Bazyli Roy i Henry Pattington. Wierzę, że nie muszę ci przedstawiać profesora Snape'a. – Obydwie usiadły i napełniły swoje filiżanki.

- Potter? Wnioskuję, że wyszłaś za Chłopca-Który-Przeżył-Żeby-Doprowadzić-Mnie-Do-Sza leństwa? – zapytał Severus złośliwie.

- Tak, Harry i ja jesteśmy małżeństwem od pięciu lat – odpowiedziała Ginny.

- Och, to cudowne. Macie już dzieci? – zapytał Bazyli.

- Nie, jeszcze nie – powiedziała Ginny, uśmiechając się. Hermiona wiedziała, że temat dzieci jest dość niebezpieczny, więc miała nadzieję, że Bazyli nie będzie jej więcej wypytywał.

- Więc, pani Potter, możemy zapytać panią o zawód, czy jak Hermiona nie może pani o tym rozmawiać? – zapytał Bazyli.

- Nie pracuję z Hermioną, więc mogę o tym mówić. Pracuję w Ministerstwie w Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów. Jestem łącznikiem kulturowym** -** odpowiedziała

**-** A co dokładnie łącznik kulturowy ma za zadanie robić? – zapytał Severus.

**-** Cóż, w zasadzie jestem ekspertem od kultur magicznych świata. Wyjaśniam Ministrowi i jego urzędnikom jakie ubrania, maniery i język są odpowiednie podczas wizyty w innych krajach. Minister odwiedza w większości te same miejsca, więc nie jest to zbyt trudne. Jeśli nie wiem, co im doradzić w innych krajach również są tacy łącznicy lub ich odpowiednicy. Najczęściej jednak daję lekcje brytyjskim czarodziejom, którzy planują wyjechać za granicę – wyjaśniła Ginny

**-** To brzmi świetnie! Często podróżujesz? – zapytał Henry.

**-** Czasami jestem zapraszana do udziału w różnych imprezach, ale nie podróżuję tak często, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Może raz dwa razy do roku wyjeżdżam na międzynarodowe wycieczki. Moja praca głównie opiera się na konsultacjach – odpowiedziała Ginny. Henry wyglądał na trochę mniej podekscytowanego, ale nadal był zainteresowany. Hermiona wiedziała, że Ginny rozumie wagę swojej pracy i traktuje ją poważnie.

**-** Jak długo się znacie? – zapytał Henry.

**-** Na początku musimy się cofnąć do roku, w którym zaczęłam naukę w Hogwarcie. Starszy brat Ginny – Ron, ja i Harry, z którym Ginny wzięła ślub, byliśmy przyjaciółmi od pierwszego roku. Ona jest od nas o rok młodsza, ale i tak brała udział w większości naszych przygód – odpowiedziała Hermiona.

**-** Masz dobrych przyjaciół w Hogwarcie, Henry? – zapytała Ginny.

**-** Paru.

**-** Ale oni nigdy nie wpadają w takie kłopoty jak Złota Trójca – stwierdził Severus. Najwięcej sarkazmu włożył w przydomek ich paczki.

**-** To raczej byłoby trudne do zrobienia. Myślę, że chłopcy spędzili więcej czasu na szlabanach niż na lekcjach – zaśmiała się Hermiona.

**-** Chciałabym, żeby Harry nigdy nie miał szlabanu z tą starą ropuchą, Umbridge. On wciąż ma blizny. Czasami trudno mi się powstrzymać, żeby jej nie przyłożyć, gdy widzę ją w Ministerstwie. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co Harry musi przeżywać, gdy ją widzi – powiedziała ze złością Ginny.

**-** To co zrobiła ta kobieta, było okropne. Wiele lat zajęło usunięcie wszelkich szkód, które wyrządziła, szczególnie wśród najmłodszych uczniów – stwierdził Severus z powagą.

**-** Nie wierzę, że znacie Harry'ego Pottera – westchnął Henry, z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową.

**-** Wiesz co, Henry, następnym razem, gdy Harry będzie mnie odwiedzał, przyprowadzę go tutaj. W ten sposób ty też go poznasz – stwierdziła Hermiona.

**-** Naprawdę? – dopytywał się Henry zachwycony.

**-** Oczywiście. W następnym tygodniu powinien wrócić, więc przyprowadzę go tutaj – powiedziała Ginny.

**-** O wow! Będę najfajniejszym chłopakiem w Hogwarcie, jeśli poznam Harry'ego Pottera! Nie wierzę, że będę go mógł spotkać! To będzie najlepszy dzień w moim życiu! – Henry podskakiwał na krześle. Hermiona i Ginny zaśmiały się.

**-** Co ty na to Bazyli? Mogę przyprowadzić Harry'ego? Będzie mógł cię pobić w szachy – powiedziała Hermiona.

**-** Nie mam nic przeciwko, o ile on sam będzie miał czas. Z przyjemnością poznam twoich przyjaciół. – powiedział Bazyli. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Snape'a.

**-** Na mnie nie liczcie. Już wystarczająco napatrzyłem się na Wybrańca. – Severus uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

**-** Jestem taki podekscytowany! Muszę powiedzieć mamie! Do widzenia wszystkim! – zawołał Henry, biegnąc w kierunku drzwi.

**-** Och, widać jaki z niego żywy chłopiec – zauważyła Ginny.

**-** Jest po prostu podekscytowany. Normalnie Henry jest bardzo cichy, jest raczej obserwatorem. – wtrącił Bazyli.

**-** Harry często tak działa na ludzi. Mam nadzieję, że trochę się wyluzuje, gdy Harry będzie tutaj. Mój mąż nienawidzi zbytniej uwagi – ostrzegła Ginny.

**-** To całkiem zrozumiałe – zgodził się z nią Bazyli. – Ginny, jeśli mogę wiedzieć, co cię sprowadza do naszego małego zgromadzenia, tego popołudnia?

**-** Muszę coś pokazać Hermionie, ale jest taka miła atmosfera, że nie chcę jej psuć – powiedziała Ginny nieśmiało.

**-** Ginny, nie wiem, co chcesz mi pokazać, ale to nie może być aż takie złe. No już, wyciągaj to – rozkazała Hermiona, odwracając się do swojej przyjaciółki.

**-** Jesteś pewna? Może chodźmy w bardziej prywatne miejsce – zasugerowała.

**-** Dobrze. Chodź w takim razie do przedpokoju. Gdy już mi to pokażesz, możemy wrócić do normalności. Nie chcę widzieć cię taką wystraszoną. – Wyszły obie z salonu.

Minutę później z przedpokoju usłyszeli przeraźliwy krzyk. Severus pomyślał, że nie słyszał czegoś takiego od czasów wojny. Chwilę później usłyszeli jak Hermiona warczy:

**-** Co za sukinsyn! Zabiję go!

Ginny wbiegła do salonu by chwycić swoją torebkę. Gdy tylko weszła, drzwi wejściowe zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

**-** Myślę, że już czas na nas. Był bardzo miło cię poznać Bazyli. Do zobaczenia ponownie profesorze. Musimy powtórzyć to spotkanie wkrótce – powiedziała Ginny szybko i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Kopia najnowszego Tygodnika Czarownicy wypadła jej z kieszeni.

**- **Pani Potter, upuściła pani... – zaczął Bazyli, ale młoda wiedźma zniknęła, goniąc swoją przyjaciółkę.


	6. Chapter 6

**Krucyfiks** - Miło mi, że lubisz to opowiadanie, mimo że czytasz je po raz drugi i mogłaś porównać do innego tłumaczenia. To opowiadanie bardzo mi się spodobało mimo, że na początku jest trochę przynudnawe i z przyjemnością je tłumaczę i publikuję. Cieszę się, że będziesz śledzić to opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że wyrazisz swoją opinię w komentarzu jeśli coś Ci się spodoba lub nie spodoba. Również pozdrawiam.

**BakaMaka **- Cieszę się, że nadal będziesz czytać to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział rozwieje twoje wątpliwości i spodoba Ci się :D

**Hakkarii **- Rozdziały mają taką przykrą wadę, że kończą się w najciekawszych momentach ;D Miło mi, że uważasz to opowiadanie za ciekawe. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Ci się spodoba ;)

Dziękuję za komentarze. Wszystkie są wspaniałe i miło mi się je czyta. Każdy z nich napędza mnie do pracy i motywuje. Rozdział trochę z opóźnieniem, ale jestem poza domem, więc za bardzo nie miałam dostępu do neta i dopiero dzisiaj mi się udało. Nie wiem kiedy pojawi się następna część, zapewne po 24 sierpnia. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba i wyrazicie swoje opinie w komentarzach. Miłego czytania :D

* * *

Hermiona weszła do swojego domu z żądzą mordu w oczach i wyciągnęła różdżkę. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak wściekła. Ginny przyszła zaraz po niej. Prawdę mówiąc, bała się trochę swojej przyjaciółki, ale i tak stanęła za nią.

- Hermiono, co zamierzasz zrobić? – zapytała cicho.

- Nie wiem, Ginny, ale teraz powstrzymuję się, żeby go nie odszukać i nie przekląć – warknęła Hermiona. Podeszła do barku w swoim gabinecie i wypiła łyk Ognistej Whisky prosto z butelki.

- Dokopiemy mu, Hermiono. Tylko proszę, nie rób niczego pochopnie – poprosiła Ginny, wyjmując butelkę z rąk Hermiony.

* * *

Bazyli spojrzał na gazetę, którą trzymał w ręku. Szybko przejrzał artykuł na otwartej stronie. Odetchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

- Biedna dziewczyna jest zaręczona z idiotą – stwierdził krótko.

- Jestem pewien, że będę żałował tego pytania, ale co się stało? – zapytał Severus.

- Jeśli informacje w tym artykule są prawdziwe, narzeczony Hermiony jest w trasie po Ameryce Południowej. Są tu jego zdjęcia w różnych klubach, a na każdym z nich jest z inną kobietą w dość kompromitujących pozycjach. Współczuję Hermionie.

- Będzie jej lepiej bez niego. Weasley zawsze był idiotą – stwierdził Severus tonem sugerującym coś oczywistego.

- Przynamniej wiemy, że gniew Hermiony był usprawiedliwiony. Nie spodziewałem się, że może stracić panowanie nad sobą do tego stopnia.

- Zawsze była dość spokojna. Jedyną osobą z którą kłóciła się w Hogwarcie był Weasley. Zazwyczaj, gdy zrobił coś głupiego. Ale to jest najgłupsza rzecz jaką zrobił – stwierdził Severus.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że on mógł ją zdradzić. Hermiona to wspaniała, młoda kobieta. Spędza praktycznie większość swojego wolnego czasu z takimi jak my, gdy równie dobrze mogłaby wychodzić co noc na miasto.

- Cóż, Baz, skoro tak bardzo jej współczujesz, może powinieneś do niej pójść i pomóc jej ułożyć plan zabójstwa Weasley'a – powiedział Severus złośliwie.

- Nie sądzę, że potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek pomocy w tej materii. – Odłożył gazetę na bok.

- W takim razie nie pozostaje ci nic innego, jak zagrać ze mną w szachy – oświadczył Severus, wskazując na wolne krzesło naprzeciwko niego.

Godzinę później Snape pożegnał się z Bazylim. Pod wpływem impulsu ukradkowo schował czasopismo do kieszeni. Bazyli wydawał się tego nie zauważyć. Kiedy wrócił do swojego domu, postanowił przeczytać cały artykuł. Tekst nie był wcale najgorszy. To zdjęcia sprzedały tę historię. Jak to mówią, obraz jest warty tysiąca słów, szczególnie w świecie czarodziejów, gdzie każde ruszające się zdjęcie, mówiło prawdę.

Severus wiedział, że w artykule opublikowane są zapewne najbardziej skandaliczne zdjęcia, więc mógł się domyślić, że sprawa przedstawiała się naprawdę źle. Jedno z ujęć przedstawiało Weasley'a tańczącego z dziewczyną, lecz bardziej wyglądało to na sex w ubraniach niż taniec. Na innym zdjęciu chłopak wychodził z klubu z dwiema kobietami po obu stronach, a jego ręce dziwnym trafem obejmowały ich pośladki.

Severus miał szczerą nadzieję, że Granger zostawi Weasley'a za to. Straciłby całą wiarę w tą dziewczynę, jeśli by tego nie zrobiła.

* * *

Hermiona poczuła się trochę lepiej po wysłaniu Ronowi serii wyjców na ostatni znany jej adres. Dzięki wykrzyczeniu wszystkich zarzutów uspokoiła się trochę. Wciąż była zła, ale już mogła się kontrolować.

- Ginny, możesz mi podać gazetę? Myślę, że jestem gotowa, żeby spojrzeć na to obiektywnie.

- Pewnie, zaraz... – zaczęła Ginny. Sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza, ale nic nie poczuła. – Chyba ją zgubiłam. Poczekaj, pójdę poszukać.

Kilka minut poszukiwań nie przyniosło rezultatów. Ginny zaczęła się denerwować. Stwierdziła, że lepiej będzie, gdy pójdzie do sklepu i kupi nową gazetę.

- Dobra, Hermiono, jesteś pewna, że chcesz to zobaczyć? – spytała się po powrocie z nowym egzemplarzem.

- Jestem gotowa, jak nigdy wcześniej – odpowiedziała Hermiona, siadając w ulubionym fotelu. Ginny z wahaniem podała jej czasopismo otworzone na odpowiedniej stronie.

Ginny widziała jak jej przyjaciółka z trudem próbuje zachować spokój, kiedy przeglądała artykuł. Fala magii wywołana złością przetoczyła się przez pokój. Trudno było tego nie poczuć. Ginny miała ochotę wyrwać gazetę z rąk Hermiony, ale bała się co jej przyjaciółka może wtedy zrobić.

Hermiona cicho zamknęła gazetę. Delikatnie dotknęła okładki, po czym wrzuciła całość do kominka. Obserwowała jak strony palą się i zamieniają w popiół, po czym odwróciła się do Ginny.

- Kocham cię, ale nigdy nie wybaczę twojemu bratu tego co mi zrobił – oznajmiła Hermiona cicho. Odwróciła się z powrotem do ognia. Ginny usiadła na kanapie, chcąc dać swojej przyjaciółce czas na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego.

Dwie godziny później, gdy Hermiona nadal się nie odezwała, Ginny zaczęła się martwić.

- Hermiono, proszę, wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, ale porozmawiaj ze mną – poprosiła. Hermiona spojrzała na swoje dłonie, zanim odpowiedziała.

- Kochałam go. Kochałam go, Ginny. Chciałam zostać jego żoną. Chciałam mieć z nim dzieci. Chciałam się z nim zestarzeć. On mówił, że również tego chce.

- Jestem pewna, że tak było, ale znasz mojego brata. Zawsze chciał mieć nową, najlepszą zabawkę. Nie docenił tego, co was łączyło. Goni za tymi dziewczynami, ponieważ są dla niego jak nowa, świecąca zabawka. Mój brat jest idiotą, Hermiono. Z pewnością przyznasz mi rację.

- Ginny, proszę zostaw mnie samą – powiedziała cicho Hermiona.

Ginny wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka cierpi, więc nie brała tego do siebie. Poprosiła ją tylko, żeby w razie jakieś potrzeby zafiukała do niej.

* * *

Trzy dni później Harry dobijał się do drzwi frontowych Hermiony. Światła w domu były wyłączone, tak samo jak przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Po wojnie Harry i Hermiona zdecydowali być dla siebie grupą wsparcia, ponieważ żadne z nich nie miało bliskiej rodziny. Teraz Ginny była jego najbliższą rodziną, ale on nadal wypełniał tę rolę dla Hermiony. Więc to do niego zadzwoniono, gdy nie pokazywała się przez trzy dni w biurze. Nie odpowiadała na żadne listy, wezwania przez kominek, ani wizyty. Ginny powiedziała mu, że Hermiona raczej ciężko znosi tę sytuację z Ronem, ale miał nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego.

Kiedy po dziesięciu minutach dobijania się nie było żadnego odzewu, postanowił sam dostać się do środka. Wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie.

Dom był ciemny i smutny. Holmes podszedł do niego natychmiast i miauknął żałośnie. To nie był dobry znak. Harry podniósł kota i poszedł do kuchni. Domyślił się, że Holmes jest głodny, po sposobie jakim mruczał przy każdym jego kroku. Po nakarmieniu kota Hermiony, udał się na poszukiwanie swojej przyjaciółki.

Znalazł Hermionę siedzącą na fotelu w salonie. Wyglądała jakby nie ruszała się przez trzy dni. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że jej klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w regularnym rytmie.

- Hermiona? To ja – zaczął delikatnie. Uklęknął przed nią. Hermiona zamrugała powoli.

- Harry? – wyszeptała.

- Tak. Jak się czujesz?

- To koniec, Harry, to koniec. – powiedziała cicho.

- Wiem. Ron jest cholernym głupcem. Chyba o tym wiesz?

- Kochałam go – odpowiedziała.

- Hermiono, musisz się z tego otrząsnąć. Przyszedłem sprawdzić co u ciebie, ponieważ nie było cię w pracy przez trzy dni. Ale z tego co widzę, nie ruszałaś się w ogóle z tego fotela przez ten czas – pozwiedzał Harry zmartwiony.

- Nie mogło minąć tak dużo czasu.

Po tym stwierdzeniu Hermiona znów zapadła w otępienie i nie odpowiadała mu. Harry potrzebował pomocy. Nie znał nikogo z sąsiedztwa, ale Ginny wspominała o jakimś sąsiedzie, z którym Hermiona się zaprzyjaźniła. Wyszedł z domu, poszedł do budynku obok i zapukał. To co zobaczył po drugiej stronie drzwi całkowicie go zaskoczyło.

- Profesor Snape! – sapnął Harry, zszokowany. Severus otworzył drzwi, ubrany w białą koszulę i ciemne dżinsy.

- Potter. Czego chcesz? - zapytał.

- Przepraszam, ale Ginny mówiła mi, że Hermiona przyjaźni się ze swoim sąsiadem. Nie wiedziałam, po której stronie, więc zgadywałem. Potrzebuję pomocy – wyjaśnił Harry. Snape nie był tak przerażający dla niego jako dorosłego.

- Stary Baz nie będzie dla ciebie wielka pomocą. Co się dzieje?

- Postanowiłem sprawdzić co u niej, ponieważ nie pokazywała się w pracy przez trzy dni. Wygląda na to, że przez ten czas nawet się nie poruszyła – wyjaśnił pospiesznie.

- Nadal nie pogodziła się z tym, co zrobił jej ten dureń?

- Nie, proszę pana. Próbowałem z nią rozmawiać, ale ona praktycznie mi nie odpowiada.

- Dobrze, złamię ją dla ciebie, ale to ty będziesz musiał pomóc jej się pozbierać – powiedział Severus. Wyszedł za drzwi, zamykając je za sobą. Podążył za Harrym do domu Hermiony. Chłopak zaprowadził go do salonu, gdzie Hermiona wciąż siedziała gapiąc się w przestrzeń.

- Jak długo jest w takim stanie?

- Około trzech dni – odpowiedział cicho Harry, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę ponuro.

- Panno Granger – powiedział Severus swoim nauczycielskim tonem. Hermiona nawet najmniejszym drgnieniem nie dała do zrozumienia, że go usłyszała.

- Panno Granger, patrz na mnie, gdy do ciebie mówię – rozkazał. Hermiona powoli odwróciła głowę.

- Panno Granger, niech pani wstanie. – Powoli wykonała polecenie. – Pójdziesz na górę i weźmiesz prysznic. Później przebierzesz się i wrócisz tutaj. No, dalej! – Hermiona zawahała się. – Dzisiaj, panno Granger! - warknął Snape.

Hermiona wyszła z pokoju i udała się w kierunku schodów. Po chwili usłyszeli szum wody dochodzący z łazienki.

- To było niesamowite! – wykrzyknął Harry z zachwytem.

- Nie zaczynaj się cieszyć zbyt wcześnie. Jeszcze nawet z nią nie zacząłem. Nawet ktoś chory umysłowo posłuchałby moich poleceń.

- Jak myślisz, można by ją było zmusić do jedzenia?

- Oczywiście, ale powinieneś przygotować coś, co mogłaby zjeść. Mogę zmusić ją do zjedzenia czegoś, ale zmuszanie do gotowania mogłoby się źle skończyć – wyjaśnił Snape. Harry skinął głową i szybkim krokiem poszedł do kuchni. Severus usiadł na kanapie, aby poczekać na Hermionę. Po minucie lub dwóch na jego kolana wskoczył pręgowany kot, który obserwował go uważnie. Po chwili zwierzę zaczęło ocierać się o jego ramię. Snape pogłaskał go po grzebiecie i pupil Hermiony zaczął głośno mruczeć.

Harry wrócił z kuchni z kanapką i szklanką mleka na tacy. Postawił ją na stoliku obok fotela. Spojrzał sceptycznie na kota, który zwinął się w kłębek na kolanach Snape'a.

- Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby zachowywał się w ten sposób wobec kogoś oprócz Hermiony – powiedział cicho. Holmes podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego, po czym ułożył się wygodniej.

- Przypuszczam zatem, że znasz to zwierzę?

- Tak, to kot Hermiony. Znalazła go w Irlandii, zaraz po śmierci Krzywołapa. On zazwyczaj nie lubi za bardzo ludzi – stwierdził Harry.

Severus usłyszał skrzypienie schodów i odwrócił głowę, żeby zobaczyć jak Hermiona wchodzi do salonu. Miała na sobie czyste ubranie, a jej włosy były wilgotne.

- Panno Granger, usiądziesz i zjesz całą kanapkę, którą przygotował Pan Potter. Potem wypijesz całą szklankę mleka – poinstruował ją Severus. Hermiona siadła w fotelu i wzięła kanapkę. Ugryzła malutki kęs i zaczęła żuć.

Czekanie aż skończy wymagało wiele cierpliwości. W końcu Hermiona skończyła posiłek. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Severus wziął głęboki oddech. Ta część była konieczna, ale w żaden sposób go nie bawiła.

- Panno Granger, wiesz dobrze, że chłopakowi Weasley'ów będzie bez ciebie lepiej – powiedział. Odczekał chwilę za nim dodał: - On i tak o ciebie nie dbał.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony i trochę zły. Snape podniósł rękę, żeby go uciszyć.

- Poradzi sobie lepiej bez ciebie i widocznie zdał sobie z tego sprawę. – Hermiona zaczęła zaciskać pięści ze złością.

- Daleko ci do idealnej partnerki. Twoje mugolskie pochodzenie tylko splami jego czystą krew. Jego dzieci byłyby kolejnymi Wiem-To- Wszytko z zębami jak u bobra. Teraz zapewne kocha się z jakąś piękną Latynoską z dużymi krągłościami i mocnym akcentem. Tak bardzo brzydził się tobą, że musiał uciec na drugą półkulę – stwierdził głosem ociekającym jadem. Widział jak z każdym zdaniem gniew kobiety potęguje się.

- Przygotuj się do ratowania mojej skóry, Potter. Będziesz grał dobrego glinę – mruknął Severus.

- Nie byłaś godna jego uwagi – warknął. Hermiona podniosłą się z fotela. Jej oczy płonęły gniewem. W ciągu sekundy wyciągnęła różdżkę i wbiła ją w gardło Snape'a.

- To nie jest prawda! – krzyknęła. Harry natychmiast był przy niej.

- Oczywiście, że nie i wiesz to Hermiono. On nie był dla ciebie wystarczający. Wystarczająco mądry i wystarczająco ambitny. Miał ci za złe twoją karierę. Byłaś dla niego za dobra. Jest małym, rozpieszczonym kutasem, który nie potrafi utrzymać swojego przyrodzenia w spodniach. Zadowolił się pierwszą, lepszą kobietą, którą spotkał. Traciłaś tylko czas na niego – zapewniał Harry, odwracając głowę Hermiony, tak by mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy. Po kilku minutach jego paplaniny Hermiona odprężyła się. Nie była tym zombie, co wcześniej i nie trzymała już swojej różdżki na gardle Severusa. W końcu przemówiła.

- Masz rację, Harry. Stać mnie na więcej niż Ronald Weasley – powiedziała.

- Hermiona, na Merlina, nareszcie wróciłaś! – wykrzyknął Harry, przytulając ją.

- Co masz na myśli mówiąc „wróciłaś"? – spytała.

- Zmieniłaś się w pewnego rodzaju zombie. Nie reagowałaś na nic. Postanowiłem sprawdzić jak się czujesz, ponieważ nie było cię w pracy przez trzy dni.

- Trzy dni! Nigdy nie nadrobię tych zaległości! – wykrzyknęła.

- Cóż, to mogłoby trwać znacznie dłużej, gdyby nie było obok profesora Snape'a, by cię z tego wyciągnąć. Nie wiem w jaki sposób rozkazywanie ci i obrażanie cię pomogło, ale w jakiś sposób zadziałało – powiedział Harry.

- Dziękuję, Severusie, za to co zrobiłeś, cokolwiek to było – dodała Hermiona

- Widzę, że moja praca tutaj jest skończona. Dobranoc państwu – pożegnał się Severus. Ściągnął kota ze swoich kolan, wstał i cicho wyszedł z domu.


	7. Chapter 7

Wielkie dzięki przesyłam Kiliandrze za wygładzenie tego rozdziału.

* * *

**Black Rebel **- Po tej konfrontacji można się spodziewać wszystkiego. Poczekamy zobaczymy. Ja nie mogę wybaczyć p. J.K. Rowling, że złączyła ich w kanonie. Zawsze uważałam, że Hermiona się przy nim marnuje, jest dla niego zbyt inteligentna. Przewyższa go pod wieloma względami. Całkowicie zgadzam się z Twoją opinią.

**Krucyfiks **- Dziękuję. Po przeczytaniu kilku rozdziałów już wiedziałam, że to jest opowiadanie, które chcę przetłumaczyć. Świetny, lekki tekst. I jeszcze ten pairing. Rzadko można się spotkać z tym, że ktoś z Rona robi błyskotliwego chłopaka. Zazwyczaj robi z siebie idiotę, ale nikogo to nie dziwi. Wydaje mi się, że cokolwiek robi Hermiona wkłada w to całe serce. Nawet jeśli jest to stan wegetatywny ;D Widzę, że mamy coś wspólnego, bo również pomyślałam o kocie. Aż pogłaskałam mojego, akurat się napatoczył ;p Dziękuję i również życzę miłych wakacji.

**Baka Maka **- W przyszłości kwestia konfrontacji Hermiony i Rona może się rozwiąże. Musimy niestety poczekać. Snape jeszcze w wielu rzeczach się przyda. W ogóle w tym opowiadaniu jest bardzo przydatny ;D Również pozdrawiam i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Ci się spodobał.

Wróciłam i wstawiam nowy rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Mam nadzieję, że wyrazicie sowje opinie w komentarzu. Dziękuję za każdy komentarz. Przeczytałam wszystkie chyba trzy razy i za każdym razem sprawiały mi tyle samo radości. Nie nudzę więcej. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Hermiona nie pozbierała się natychmiast po rozstaniu z Ronem, ale powoli wracała do normalności. Harry odwiedził ją znowu kilka tygodni później, aby poznać Bazylego i Henry'ego. Chłopiec był tak ogłupiały podczas tego spotkania, że Hermiona zaczęła wątpić czy jej przyjaciel pozwoli jej ponownie go komuś przedstawić. Wysłała Severusowi w podziękowaniu koszyk z ulubionymi herbatami.

Ponownie zaangażowała się w swoje projekty w pracy. Musiała się gęsto tłumaczyć przed swoją przełożoną z trzech dni nieobecności. Ponieważ Hermiona była cennym pracownikiem i każdemu były znane zaistniałe okoliczności, udało się jej uniknąć konsekwencji. Przełożona ostrzegła ją jednak, że następne takie wykroczenie nie ujdzie jej płazem. Zleciła jej również udanie się do psychologa w Św. Mungu zanim wróci do pracy.

Rozmowa z psychologiem, uzdrowicielką Emery, była bardzo oczyszczająca. Uzdrowicielka była typem kobiety w stylu dobrotliwej babci, a jej gabinet wyglądał raczej jak czyjś salon. Hermiona była bardzo zestresowana przed spotkaniem, ale zaproponowane ciasteczka i herbata trochę ją rozluźniły. Mówienie jej o Ronie, było jak rozmawianie z własną matką, która zmarła w czasie wojny. Uzdrowicielka wysłuchała wszystkiego z cierpliwością. Następnie powiedziała Hermionie, że jej rozpacz jest normalnym okresem, prowadzącym do normalności. Zapewniła ją, że pewnego dnia poczuje się lepiej i może kiedyś ponownie się zakocha. Hermiona czuła się komfortowo podczas tej rozmowy i wzięła wizytówkę, obiecując, że zadzwoni gdyby coś złego się stało. Postanowiła umówić się na wizytę i kilka matczynych rad, gdyby zaczęło jej tego brakować.

Weekendy u Bazylego wróciły do normy. Severus był naprawdę o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany podczas wakacji niż w szkole. Hermiona zaczęła cieszyć się z jego towarzystwa. Henry spędzał większość czasu na męczeniu jej pytaniami o Harry'ego, dopóki nie powiedziała, żeby porzucił ten temat. Severus kilka razy pomógł jej uciec od tych pytań. Kiedy grał z nią w szachy, za każdym razem, gdy chłopiec zbliżył się do stolika patrzył na niego zirytowany. Okazało się, że Hermiona nie jest tak beznadziejna w szachy jak Henry. Potrafiła już rozróżnić jak poruszają się figury i zaczęła rozumieć strategię.

Pewnego środowego popołudnia, Severus spacerował ciesząc się pogodą, gdy nagle dostrzegł kota stojącego na chodniku. Kucnął, aby go pogłaskać i zorientował się, że to pupil Hermiony. Mały spryciarz musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób by wydostać się z domu. Nie podobał mu się pomysł włamania do domu Hermiony, nawet w celu oddania jej kota, więc postanowił zabrać zwierzaka ze sobą, a kobiecie zostawić liścik. Podniósł kota, który próbował się temu sprzeciwić. Na szczęście, okazało się, że Holmes jest przyzwyczajony do noszenia go, przynajmniej od czasu do czasu. Severus napisał krótką notkę, prosząc Hermionę, aby przyszła do niego po swojego kota, a następnie wepchnął kawałek papieru przez otwór na listy. Potem ruszył do domu, zastanawiając się jak Dora przyjmie intruza.

Odpowiedź na to pytanie przyszła niemal natychmiast, gdy Snape wrócił do siebie. Zaniósł pręgowanego kota do salonu, gdzie Dora wylegiwała się w słońcu. Podniosła swoją głowę, a następnie wstała i podeszła do Severusa. Holmes siedział spokojnie na jego kolanach. Pozwolił jego panterze obwąchać go. Najwyraźniej uznała kota domowego za akceptowalne towarzystwo, bo wróciła na swoje miejsce. Holmes po chwili dołączył do niej.

Hermiona pracowała do późna. Starała się włożyć jeszcze więcej wysiłku w swoją pracę, aby nadrobić zaległości, mimo że nie było to potrzebne. Nie było niczym dziwnym, że zostawała w biurze po godzinach, gdy pracowała nad projektem, tak jak teraz. Czasami była tak pochłonięta swoim zajęciem, że nie zauważała mijających godzin. Dzisiaj był właśnie jeden z takich wieczorów. Wróciła do domu dopiero przed północą. Zbierała pocztę, leżącą na podłodze w jej przedpokoju, kiedy zauważyła notkę od Severusa. Stwierdziła, że to dziwne, że Holmes nie przyszedł jej powitać. Zastanawiała się czy nie jest za późno na odwiedziny, ale potem przypomniała sobie ze śmiechem jego nocne przechadzki w Hogwarcie. Ubrała buty i przeszła krótka drogę w kierunku domu Severusa.

Severus relaksował się w swojej piżamie w salonie, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Nie miał pojęcia, kto może go chcieć odwiedzić o tej porze. Hermiona nie przyszła jeszcze, ale zapewne była już w domu od kilku godzin. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył zmęczoną Hermionę wciąż ubraną w jej służbowe ubrania.

- Dopiero wróciłaś z pracy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

- Niestety tak. Pracowałam nad pewnym projektem i nie zauważyłam, że już tyle godzin minęło. Zorientowałam się godzinę temu, ale jeszcze trochę czasu zajęło mi ustabilizowanie wszystkiego i powrót do domu.

- Merlinie. Wejdź, wejdź – zaprosił ją Severus. Hermiona ledwo zauważyła jego piżamę.

- Przepraszam, że nachodzę cię o tej porze, ale stwierdziłam, że nareszcie chciałbyś pozbyć się mojego kota.

- Właściwie to dziwne, ale nasze koty chyba się polubiły. Nie wiedziałem, jak Dora przyjmie obecność innego zwierzaka w domu. Chodź zobacz. – Severus zaprowadził ją do salonu, gdzie leżał Holmes na czarnej, dużej poduszce. Zawołała go, żeby go obudzić. Zdziwiła się, gdy „poduszka" również otworzyła oczy. Holmes wstał i przeciągnął się, a potem podszedł do swojej właścicielki. Pantera również wstała i zaczęła przechadzać się po pokoju.

- Severusie, to jest coś, co nazywasz kotem?

- Tak, Dora jest z kotem. Po prostu jest bardzo duża. Teraz wygląda jak duży kot, który chce się przywitać – powiedział. Hermiona poczuła ciężar głowy Dory na swoich kolanach. Podrapała ją za uszami i poczuła głębokie mruczenie pantery.

- Jest piękna – stwierdziła Hermiona prawie szeptem. Głaskała ją jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim nie podniosła swojego kota. – Powinnam już iść. Mam jutro przed sobą kolejny, długi dzień. Dziękuję za zajęcie się Holmesem.

- Nie ma za co – powiedział Severus. Odprowadził kobietę do drzwi, a Dora podążyła za nim.

- Dobranoc, Severusie.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono – odpowiedział, obserwując ją przez chwilę, zanim nie zamknął drzwi.


	8. Chapter 8

Dziękuję Kiliandrze za zbetowanie tego rozdziału.

* * *

**BakaMaka **- Niestety rozdziały są bardzo krótkie i nic na to nie poradzę ;( Jeśli podobają Ci się rozdziały z Severusem w najbliższym czasie będziesz bardzo zadowolona. Zacznie się właściwa akcja, więc będzie go dużo. Nie tylko Severus będzie pomagał, Hermiona też okaże się bardzo pomocna, ale to dopiero za jakiś czas. Pozdrawiam ;D

**Black Rebel **- Zgadzam się z Tobą w pełni. To naprawdę głupi pomysł. Chociaż w filmie ich związek jakoś bardziej akceptuję, prawdopodobnie, dlatego że Hermiona nie przypomina tej opisanej w kanonie. Przynajmniej wygląda inaczej niż ją sobie wyobrażam. Tylko w pierwszej części była dobrze przedstawiona. Te włosy i przemądrzały ton. Arcydzieło. Kotek Severusa jest trochę większy niż zwykły kotek ;D Czyżbyś lubiła Sherlocka Holmesa, że podoba Ci się imię kota Hermiony? No cóż, na długość rozdziałów nie mogę nic poradzić, niestety :( Pozdrawiam.

**MalaZet **- Ron na razie musi wrócić ze swojej podróży po Ameryce. Ale można oczekiwać ciekawy rzeczy. Dziękuję :) Teraz niestety będę miała mniej czasu, ale mam kilka rozdziałów przetłumaczonych do przodu, więc będę miała co dodawać. Pozdrawiam.

**Tina **- Bardzo cieszę się, że podoba Ci się to opowiadanie. Mam nadzieję, że każdy kolejny rozdział będzie Ci się podobał. Miło mi, że masz tak dobrą opinię o tym opowiadaniu. Pozdrawiam.

Dziękuję za każdy komentarz. Niezwykle mnie motywują do dalszej pracy. Teraz niestety będę miała mniej czasu na tłumaczenie, ponieważ rozpoczyna się rok szkolny. Rozdziały nadal będą dodawane regularnie, o to nie ma się co martwić ;D Jeszcze raz bardzo dziękuję za każdy komentarz. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba.

* * *

Po stwierdzeniu, że Dora czuje się samotnie nie spotykając innych kotów, Hermiona i Severus zaczęli organizować swoim pupilom spotkania. Czasami przed pracą Hermiona podrzucała Severusowi Holmesa i zabierała go pod koniec dnia. Innym razem urządzali weekendowe spotkania podczas których kobieta miała pilnować obu zwierzaków. Dora mimo swoich rozmiarów była bardzo łagodna. Podczas wspólnych zabaw z Holmesem uważała by nie zrobić mu krzywdy, co Hermiona doceniała. Czarna pantera mogła zjeść o wiele więcej niż mały dachowiec, więc Dorze bardzo łatwo byłoby zranić Holmesa. Severus stwierdził, że ostrożność jego kota jest w dużej mierze spowodowana jej wiekiem. Nie była już tak młoda i żwawa jak dawniej.

Hermiona i Severus bardzo uważali, żeby wszystkie ich spotkania odbywały się za dnia. Nie chcieli, żeby inni sądzili, że się spotykają. Byli tylko bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Severus stwierdził w duchu, że jest bardzo zadowolony z towarzystwa młodej kobiety. Mogli czytać lub dyskutować na temat artykułów w gazetach, podczas pilnowania swoich kotów. Hermiona okazała się być bardzo dobrą kucharką i często przyrządzała lunch, gdy była u Severusa. Akceptowała pomoc Drzwiczki, ale nie pozwalała wykonywać skrzatce zbyt dużo pracy. Hermiona próbowała przekonać Severusa, żeby wysłał Drzwiczkę do Hogwartu. Skrzatka faktycznie bardzo lubiła czekać na ludzi, a przez swojego pana była traktowana bardzo dobrze. Hermiona uważała jednak, że Drzwiczka może być trochę samotna, pozbawiona towarzystwa innych skrzatów. Severus bardzo dobrze radził sobie z prowadzeniem domu, a potrafił wystarczająco dobrze gotować, że nie potrzebował niczyjej pomocy w kuchni. Jednak często lubił znikać w swoim laboratorium na długie godziny, a to mogłoby być trudne do pogodzenia z zajmowaniem się domem.

Laboratorium było tak czyste i sterylne jak sale w Św. Mungu. Szereg kociołków spoczywał na półce ułożony pod względem wielkości i składu. Ingrediencje znajdowały się na półkach ustawionych przy dłuższej ścianie. Każdy składnik został starannie oznaczony i ułożony alfabetycznie; wyjątkiem były niebezpieczne ingrediencje, który były zamknięte w małej szafie. Wszystko bardzo przypominało system organizacji w Hogwarcie. Severus dwukrotnie pozwolił Hermionie wejść do swojego laboratorium. Pierwsza nadarzyła się, gdy rozmawiali o Wywarze Tojadowym, który Snape próbował zmodyfikować. Starał się znaleźć skuteczniejszą postać tego eliksiru, gdzie przy mniejszym dawkowaniu efekt byłyby taki sam. Pracował nad nim jeszcze przed Drugą Wojną, a jego obiektem doświadczeń był Remus Lupin. Teraz miał już prawie ostateczną wersję, z dawką zredukowaną od kielichu Wywaru Tojadowego do małej fiolki. Eliksir gotował się na wolnym ogniu na jednym z trzech stołów do pracy.

- Severusie, to jest niesamowite! – westchnęła Hermiona, wpatrując się w kociołek z miksturą.

- To może być medyczny przełom. Siła działania tej wersji jest o wiele większa niż poprzedniej. Jest na tyle silna, żeby z niebezpiecznego wilkołaka zrobić w zasadzie leniwego, potulnego psa. Ona lub on może przebywać w towarzystwie innych ludzi bez obawy, że kogoś może pogryźć. Tłumi także wyostrzone zmysły wzroku, słuchu i zapachu, czyniąc świat mniej przerażającym – wyjaśnił Severus.

- Jak tego dokonałeś? – dopytywała się kobieta.

- Pierwszym krokiem, który zrobiłem było wyodrębnienie poszczególnych składników. Kiedy ustaliłem jak każda ingrediencja działa w połączeniu z inną, mogłem z powodzeniem zmieniać podobne składniki na silniejsze, lub przynajmniej zmniejszyć ich masę. Potem pracowałem nad usunięciem nadmiaru wody z eliksiru. Na początku usuwałem zbyt dużo wody i powstawał niebezpieczny, niestabilny proszek. Od tego czasu ulepszałem ten płyn, aż nie osiągnie właściwej równowagi.

- Wiesz co to może oznaczać dla wszystkich wilkołaków? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

- Owszem. To może zmienić stereotypy dotyczące wilkołaków, a po dłuższym czasie całkowicie usunąć wilkołactwo. Jeśli każdy wilkołak będzie zażywał zmodyfikowany Wywar podczas pełni nie pogryzie innych osób, a dzięki temu nie powstaną nowi likantropi. W ciągu kilku pokoleń ta przypadłość może całkowicie zniknąć z czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa.

- Jeśli zadziała, możesz go sprzedać do czarodziejskich firm farmaceutycznych... – zaczęła Hermiona.

- Która zacznie masową produkcję i zmieni mnie w bardzo bogatego czarodzieja. Wierz mi, że zdaję sobie sprawę, co mogę zawdzięczać temu eliksirowi – skończył Severus.

- Jakie to musi być... – zaczęła Hermiona. Urwała zatopiona w swoich myślach.

- Jakie to musi być co, Hermiono? – zapytał Severus.

- Móc otrzymać uznanie za swoje osiągnięcia. Co miesiąc tworzę niesamowite rzeczy w pracy, ale nie mogę nawet o nich porozmawiać, a co dopiero przypisać sobie zasług zrobienia ich. Och, gdybym tylko mogła ci powiedzieć! Rzeczy, które stworzyłam! Niektóre z nich są wspaniałe! – powiedziała zatopiona w myślach.

- Hermiono, przestań! – krzyknął Severus, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia.

- Co? – zapytała zdezorientowana.

- Przestań mówić o swojej pracy! Byłaś bliska zdradzenia mi szczegółów swojej pracy.

- Słodki Merlinie, to byłoby straszne! Ja... ja muszę już iść. Przepraszam. Dziękuję za powstrzymanie mnie. Zobaczymy się później – Hermiona speszona wybiegła z laboratorium. Severus pozwolił jej odejść, ponieważ wiedział, że kobieta potrzebuje chwili na ochłonięcie. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy prawie powiedziała coś o swojej pracy jako Niewymownej. Każdy miał momenty kiedy opowiadał trochę za dużo o pracy, jednak dla Hermiony mógłby to być śmiertelny błąd.

Nikt dokładnie nie wiedział, co działo się z Niewymownymi, którzy wyjawili zbyt dużo informacji, ale powszechnie uważa się, że po prostu umierają. Severus słyszał pogłoski o straszliwych, natychmiastowych zgonach, w tym roztopieniach czy stanięciu w płomieniach. Niestety, to co dzieje się z Niewymownymi którzy coś powiedzieli, jest jedną z pierwszych tajemnic, które poznają nowi Niewymowni.

Severus wybiegł z laboratorium chwilę po Hermionie, ale już jej nie było, w chwili gdy dostał się do drzwi. Dora stała przy drzwiach, patrząc na niego pytająco.

- Co? Spanikowała. Ja nic nie zrobiłem – powiedział Severus. Pantera westchnęła i ruszyła do swojego legowiska.

Hermiona była zszokowana tym, że prawie wygadała się przed Severusem o swojej pracy. Nigdy nie miała problemów z utrzymaniem tego w tajemnicy. Martwiła się, że to może się powtórzyć. Nawet nie chciała myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby Severus jej nie powstrzymał.

Według Hermiony jedyną złą stroną jej pracy było nie przyznawanie zasług za wykonanie różnych rzeczy, jednak nigdy wcześniej nie powiedziała tego nikomu. W jakimś stopniu Hermiona zawsze chciała zostać niezależnym badaczem, tak aby mogła chwalić się owocami swojej pracy. Nie dlatego, że była próżna czy chciała pieniędzy za swoje odkrycie, ale pragnęła przysłużyć się czarodziejskiemu społeczeństwu i zostać zapamiętaną za swoją pracę.

Było wielu skromnych pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy twierdzili, że nie mogą mówić o swojej pracy, aby inni uważali, że pracują w Departamencie Tajemnic nad czymś ważnym, a tak naprawdę tylko tam sprzątali lub księgowali przedawnione dokumenty. Mimo wszystko nadal mogli mówić o swojej pracy, w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony.

Hermiona położyła się do łóżka, nie spodziewając się, że szybko uśnie. Jej mózg był tak pełen myśli, obaw, pomysłów i lęków, że ledwie mogła je wszystkie przetworzyć. Spędziła długie godziny na leżeniu i głaskaniu Holmesa ułożonego u jej boku, próbując zrozumieć sens wszystkich tych informacji.


	9. Chapter 9

Dziękuję **Kiliandrze** za betowanie.

* * *

**Hakkarii - **Dziękuję bardzo :D Upewniasz mnie w przekonaniu, że wybór tego opowiadania jest jak najbardziej słuszny. Mam nadzieję, że jednak wytrzymasz. Zawsze milej jest przeczytać opowiadanie w ojczystym języku niż w obcym. Pozdrawiam.

**Black Rebel - **Jak miło, że lubisz Sherlocka. Serial już zapewne bardzo dawno temu oglądnęłaś, jak sądzę? Mi ogólnie bardziej przypadły do gustu książki niż filmy. Ekranizacje mimo, że są zrobione dobrze nie oddają w pełni tego, co było opisane w książce. Ja też się zastanawiałam. Sama nazwa mnie intrygowała. Może jeszcze kiedyś Rowling wytłumaczy to. Pozdrawiam.

**MalaZet - **Rozwiązanie świetne, tylko w końcu byłby problem bo zabrakłoby mi rozdziałów i co dopiero wtedy? ;D Ach koty... cudowne stworzenia. Zapewne nic dobrego. Może zostałaby wyparowana? Kto wie... Ja też z Hermioną się utożsamiałam. Jest takim samym molem książkowym jak ja. Ron stanowczo nie dorasta jej do pięt. Z resztą jak napisałaś jest miły, ale jest również imbecylem. Najbardziej w opowiadaniach o Hermionie podobają mi się takie intelektualne kłótnie i zawsze niecierpliwie ich wyczekiwałam ;D Pozdrawiam.

Dziękuję za każdy komentarz. Miód na moje serce ^^ Rozdziały będę pojawiały się od teraz w weekend. Wiecie, szkoła i inne rzeczy. Rozdział nie za długi, ale za to ciekawie się kończy. Miłego czytania.

* * *

Następnego ranka Hermiona pokazała się na werandzie Severusa z dwoma, dużymi filiżankami kawy z pobliskiej kawiarni.

- Dobry – mruknął Severus. Hermiona podała mu jedną z filiżanek.

- Chciałam cię przeprosić za moje wczorajsze zachowanie i dziękuję, że powstrzymałeś mnie zanim powiedziałam za dużo – powiedziała. Był dzień roboczy, więc była ubrana jak do pracy, podczas gdy Severus siedział w pogniecionych, bawełnianych spodniach od piżamy i koszulce.

- Dzięki za kawę.

Dora okręciła się wokół nóg Severusa i wyciągała szyję, dopóki Hermiona nie poklepała jej po głowie.

- No cóż, muszę już iść do pracy. Zobaczymy się później, mam nadzieję – stwierdziła nieco nieporadnie.

- Miłego dnia, i staraj się nie mówić zbyt dużo – odpowiedział Severus, uśmiechając się nieznacznie ze swojego żartu.

Hermiona wykazała się szacunkiem dla czarodziejskich granic kulturowych i wyszła na chodnik, aby się aportować. Severus wrócił do domu, z zadowoleniem popijając kawę.

Hermionę kusiło, aby poradzić sobie z tym problemem jak z wieloma innymi wcześniej – rzucając się w wir pracy. Skończyła kolejny projekt po kilkuset godzinach spędzonych w laboratorium w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Zamiast rozpocząć nowe badania, Hermiona stwierdziła, że jej ostatnie zapędzenie się był sygnałem, że ona i jej mózg potrzebują odpoczynku od pracy. Co kwartał każdy pracownik był zobligowany do spędzenia tygodnia na treningu fizycznym. Miało to na celu utrzymanie ich ciał i umiejętności przygotowanych na każdą ewentualność.

Dla wielu w jej departamencie trening był przykrą koniecznością, którą odwlekali jak długo mogli. Nieoczekiwanie Hermiona pracowała z jeszcze większymi molami książkowymi od siebie. Zazwyczaj nie mogła doczekać się tej części szkolenia. Uwielbiała badania i testy, ale czasami po prostu potrzebowała trochę ruchu. Dodatkowo, Hermiona ze względu na jej szkolenia zawodowe i wiek była lepsza niż ktokolwiek inny podczas tych zajęć.

Nigdy nie odwlekała tygodnia treningów do końca kwartałów jak wszyscy, ponieważ czuła się lepiej, gdy nie było tłoczno i nie miała uczucia popisywania się. Zaplanowała poprosić o swoje treningi, gdy opracowała najnowsze wyniki badań.

Szef Hermiony był pseudo – jowialnym człowiekiem, ale potrafił również wściec się. Pan Bightly miał najlepszą pokerową twarz w tym biznesie. Chyba, że był na ciebie zły, wtedy było prawie niemożliwe odczytać coś z tej jowialnej fasady. Hermiona pokazała się w jego gabinecie w piątek po południu z ostatecznymi wynikami i badaniami przeprowadzonymi podczas jej badań. To było coś co musieli zrobić na koniec każdego projektu. Byli również zobowiązani do przedstawienia nowego tematu projektu. Minęło bardzo dużo czasu odkąd Hermiona widziała swojego szefa ostatni raz.

- Dzień dobry, pani Granger. Proszę usiąść. Jak sądzę przyniosła pani wyniki swojej pracy – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Hermiona weszła do biura i usiadła naprzeciwko pana Bightly'ego, wręczając mu swoją teczkę. Rozpoczęła wyjaśnienia dotyczące jej projektu – wstępne badania, powtórne badania, testowanie, ustalenia, druga tura badań i wyników, trzecia tura badań i wyników, dodatkowe badania prowadzone pomiędzy każdym testowaniem oraz produkt końcowy. Po około godzinie skończyła mówić.

Pan Bightly skończył przeglądanie jej dokumentacji i podniósł wzrok.

- Jak zwykle bardzo dobra praca, pani Granger. Wybrała pani następny temat?

- Miałam nadzieję, panie Bightly, że będę mogła zaliczyć mój trening fizyczny w przyszłym tygodniu, zanim zacznę kolejny projekt. Sądzę, że mój mózg potrzebuje trochę odpoczynku.

- To jak najbardziej zrozumiałe. Zatwierdzę pani trening na przyszły tydzień. Będę miał harmonogram pani treningów w poniedziałek, ale sądzę, że będzie bardzo podobny do poprzedniego – stwierdził pan Bightly. – Skoro skończyła pani swoją prezentację, a my mamy wykorzystaną tylko jedną godzinę z wyznaczonych na dzisiaj, dlaczego nie miałaby pani zacząć swojej przerwy trochę wcześniej?

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Hermiona, wstając.

- Miłego weekendu, pani Granger.

- Dziękuję. Oby pański również był miły.

- Na pewno taki będzie – odparł z uśmiechem.

Pan Bightly nie wiedział wszystkiego, co ostatnio dzieje się w życiu jego najmłodszej podwładnej, ale mógł sądzić, że jej życie osobiste zajmuje jej więcej czasu niż zwykle i widać tego efekty. Miał nadzieję, że tydzień względnego odpoczynku da jej czas, aby rozwiązać problemy i wrócić do jej badań jako metodyczna osoba jaką była aż do tego czerwca.

Hermiona wróciła do domu o zwykłej porze, mimo że wyszła z pracy wcześniej. Zatrzymała się na rynku, aby uzupełnić jej zapasy zdrowej żywności na następny tydzień. Weszła do domu i położyła swoje zakupy na podłodze, zatrzymując się, aby napełnić miskę Holmesa.

- Trening w następnym tygodniu, mój koci przyjacielu. To znaczy, że oboje musimy dotrzymywać naszej diety, a ja muszę robić kilka dodatkowych ćwiczeń – oznajmiła Hermiona. Pogłaskała kota i wbiegła na górę, aby wyciągnąć resztę jej ciuchów do treningu. Trzymała kilka z nich pod ręką, ale teraz będą jej potrzebne jeszcze inne. W przyszłym tygodniu będzie ubierać kilka różnych zestawów treningowych każdego dnia i kilka nie-treningowych.

Postanowiła rozpocząć z hukiem i przejść do pracy od zaraz. Kiedy była już kilkaset metrów od domu usłyszała coś dziwnego. Brzmiało jak stłumiony wybuch, pochodzący z ulicy przy której mieszkała. Natychmiast odwróciła się i zaczęła biec do domu.

Kiedy była już niedaleko zobaczyła zamieszanie przed domem Severusa. Aurorzy i pracownicy Ministerstwa stali dookoła, wskazując na budynek. Niektórzy mieli rzucone zaklęcie bąblogłowy i wchodzili do domu.

- Severusie, co się stało? – wydyszała Hermiona, zatrzymując się przy swoich sąsiadach i próbując złapać oddech.

- Coś poszło nie tak z eliksirem, nad którym pracowałem. Wybuchł. Wszędzie unoszą się opary i jest kilka uszkodzeń poza moim laboratorium.

- Przykro mi. Wiem, że włożyłeś dużo pracy w ten eliksir – powiedziała Hermiona. – Wszystko w porządku? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

- Ze mną wszystko w porządku, tylko martwię się o Dorę. Mogłabyś się nią zaopiekować przez jakiś czas? Nie lubi takiego zamieszania i jest teraz trochę przerażona – poprosił Severus, wskazując na kota, który siedział sztywno obok niego.

- Oczywiście. To nie jest żaden problem – odpowiedziała Hermiona. Przyklękła, żeby pogłaskać zwierzaka. Dora odwróciła się do niej i pochyliła głowę w oczekiwaniu na pieszczotę. Hermiona widziała strach czający się w jej spojrzeniu. Takie wypadki były o wiele gorsze dla zwierząt, które nie wiedziały co się dzieje. Młoda czarownica wzięła grubą, skórzaną smycz od Severusa i pociągnęła kota w stronę swojego domu.

Pantera spędziła wieczór będąc przytulaną i pocieszaną przez Hermionę i Holmesa. Do czasu, gdy Severus wrócił około północy, wracała już do normy. Za to jej właściciel wyglądał na wyczerpanego.

- Cześć – powiedział, gdy Hermiona otworzyła mu drzwi. Wpuściła go szybko do środka.

- I jaki werdykt?

- Mogą naprawić dom, ale zajmie to kilka tygodni. Dora i ja musimy znaleźć jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli się zatrzymać – odpowiedział. – Jak się ma Dora

- Uspokoiła się. Jest z Holmesem w salonie – poinformowała go Hermiona. Severus wszedł do pomieszczenia, by sprawdzić co z jego kotem.

- Lepiej będzie jak już pójdziemy. Znalezienie hotelu dla nas obojga zajmie trochę czasu – stwierdził Severus, podnosząc smycz ze stolika.

- Jest późno, a ty jesteś wykończony. Dlaczego nie możecie zostać tutaj? Mam ładnie wyposażony pokój gościnny.

- Mam nadzieję, że twoja propozycja jest prawdziwa, bo jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby ją odrzucić. Spróbuję czegoś poszukać rano – powiedział Severus, siadając na kanapie.

- Czuj się mile widziany– powiedziała Hermiona, siadając przy nim.

- Dowiedzieli się, co było przyczyną eksplozji. – Severus umilkł na chwilę, ale Hermiona nie powiedział nic. – Kociołek się przegrzał. Zajęło mi miesiąc, aby dotrzeć do tego etapu, a potem pozwoliłem kociołkowi się przegrzać. – W jego głosie brzmiała wściekłość na samego siebie. Hermiona nie mogła walczyć dłużej z pragnieniem i położyła mu swoją dłoń na ramieniu.

- Wszystko w porządku. Wypadki się zdarzają. Nikt nie został ranny, a ty możesz zacząć od początku. Tym razem zrobisz to poprawnie – powiedziała cicho. Severus odwrócił się i zaskoczył ją. Przytulił ją. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę w swoich objęciach. Hermiona stwierdziła, że nie ma nic przeciwko tuleniu jej byłego Mistrza Eliksirów, a obecnie przyjaciela.

Severus puścił ją, gdy jego mózg w końcu zrozumiał co zrobiło ciało.

- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. – Przez chwilę nie myślałem o tym co robię.

- Nic się nie stało. Chodź, pokażę ci gdzie będziesz nocował.

Hermiona zaprowadziła go na górę przed drzwi gościnnego pokoju. Dora podążała za nimi. Zdawała się mówić, że już najwyższy czas, żeby iść do łóżka.

- Dziękuję, Hermiono. Mieliśmy długi dzień, więc sądzę, że ja i Dora powinniśmy iść spać.

- Dobranoc, Severusie.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono.

Severus i jego pantera weszli do ich tymczasowego schronienia, podczas gdy Hermiona zeszła na dół, aby zabrać ze sobą Holmesa i wyłączyć światła. Dla niej również był najwyższy czas, żeby położyć się spać.


	10. Chapter 10

Dziękuję Kiliandrze za zbetowanie tego rozdziału.

* * *

**Black Rebel** - Gdyby tych odcinków było więcej na pewno byłoby łatwiej czekać na nowy sezon, który nawiasem mówiąc już za niedługo :D W tym opowiadaniu pokazywany jest od trochę luźniejszej strony. Jego zachowanie poza szkołą znacznie się różnić od tego w szkole. W jednym z wcześniejszych rozdziałów jest nawet o tym napisane. Dziękuję za komentarz :)

**Gisia** - Miło mi, że podoba Ci się to opowiadanie. Cieszę się, że mimo, że nie masz konta na fanfiction to zdecydowałaś się skomentować ten rozdział :D Pozdrawiam.

**jusstina **- O tak! W końcu atmosfera musiała się podgrzać, bo mogłoby być nudno ;D Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział odpowie na twoje pytania. Dziękuję za komentarz :)

**julia89b - **Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się opowiadanie. Rzeczywiście to opowiadanie pojawiało się kiedyś na blogu. Nie wiedziałam o tym dopóki jedna z czytelniczek nie powiedziała mi o tym. Dziękuję bardzo ;D Zapał i chęci są, więc tłumaczenie idzie tak gładko, że zaczęłam szukać pomysłu na kolejne tłumaczenie.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze :) Miło mi wiedzieć, że komukolwiek podoba się to opowiadanie. Ostatnio mam mniej czasu niż wcześniej, ale mimo to staram się codziennie przetłumaczyć chociaż parę zdań. Nie zanudzam więcej. Zapraszam do czytania. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba :)

* * *

Hermiona wstała o piątej rano, aby pobiegać. Nie przepadała za tak wczesną pobudką, ale lubiła tych kilka dodatkowych godzin produktywności, które zyskiwała. Holmes jednak wolał ją zignorować o tak nieludzkiej porze.

Dom nadal był pogrążony w ciszy, gdy wyślizgnęła się przez drzwi wejściowe. Rozciągnęła się na werandzie, ciesząc się lekkim wietrzykiem i spokojem panującym o tej porze. Gdy biegła, Hermiona zauważyła, że cała ulica zdawała się spać. Gdyby nie była wyszkolona w walce, byłaby trochę przestraszona przebywaniem na zewnątrz samotnie. Ale była wyszkolona w walce i uzbrojona.

Wróciła półtorej godziny później i zauważyła, że w domu nie panuje już cisza. Dora wylegiwała się na półpiętrze, a z kuchni dobiegały dźwięki. Hermiona weszła do kuchni i zobaczyła gotującego Severusa. Wyglądał dość naturalnie znajdując się w tym pomieszczeniu, ale Hermiona sądziła, że nie ma zbyt dużej różnicy między kuchnią a laboratorium.

- Potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytała Hermiona. Widziała po reakcji Severusa, że go zaskoczyła.

- Nie, po prostu chciałem wstać wcześniej i przygotować ci śniadanie, aby podziękować za przenocowanie – odpowiedział Severus, nie odwracając się. Wbił kolejne jajko do miski i spojrzał na Hermionę. Młoda wiedźma poczuła się nieco skrępowana w swoich przepoconych ciuchach, gdy poczuła na sobie jego wzrok. – Zawsze wstajesz tak wcześnie, żeby pobiegać?

- Nie, tylko w tym tygodniu. Mam trening fizyczny w pracy, a bieganie jest jego częścią – powiedziała Hermiona, śmiejąc się nerwowo. Severus tylko skinął głową i podszedł do kuchenki. – Umm... mam jeszcze czas, żeby wziąć prysznic przed śniadaniem?

- Jedzenie nie będzie gotowe przez następne dwanaście, piętnaście minut, jeśli o to właśnie pytasz. Może być później jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Severus mechanicznie.

- Nie, tyle czasu mi wystarczy! – stwierdziła, wbiegając na górę, żeby się umyć. Jej ranny prysznic tak naprawdę ograniczał się tylko spłukania potu. Zapewne wieczorem po treningu i prawdopodobnie kolejnym biegu będzie musiała wziąć kąpiel. Opłukała się szybko, przebrała w świeże ciuchy i zbiegła na dół dokładnie w chwili, gdy Severus nakładał na talerz dużą porcję jajecznicy obok pełnoziarnistego pieczywa z boczkiem z indyka. Na stole stała już miska ze świeżymi plasterkami owoców i herbata.

- Wow! Wygląda niesamowicie! Dziękuję – westchnęła Hermiona, siadając przy stole. Severus położył przed nią talerz i sam elegancko zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej. Jedli w milczeniu. Kiedy skończyła włożyła talerz do zmywarki.

- Dziękuję za śniadanie, Severusie. Zaraz muszę wyjść do pracy. Wrócę późno po południu. Jeśli masz zamiar gdzieś wychodzić, to zapasowy klucz wisi na haczyku w przedpokoju – poinformowała go Hermiona, idąc w kierunku drzwi. Była już prawie ósma.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał Severus, gdy usłyszał, że drzwi wejściowe zostały zamknięte. W nocy spał spokojnie i czuł się dziwnie komfortowo, będąc otoczonym przez przedmioty należące do Hermiony. Powinny one sprawiać, że człowiek czuł się źle będąc przez nie otoczony w czyimś domu – jak intruz. (Człowiek powinien czuć się dziwnie, będąc sam w obcym domu – jak intruz. Jednak Severus nie czuł się tutaj w najmniejszym stopniu jako intruz. Wcześniej znalazł kocią karmę i nakarmił Holmesa, który zdecydował się w końcu zejść na dół.

Po posprzątaniu kuchni, Severus udał się na górę, aby przygotować się do swojego dnia. Musiał sprawdzić czy ekipa remontowa już pojawiła się u niego w domu i zacząć szukać miejsca, w którym mógłby zatrzymać się z Dorą. Nie mógł zbyt długo wykorzystywać gościnności Hermiony. Gdy Severus wszedł pod prysznic zrozumiał, że nie ma w pobliżu żadnego mydła istotnej części każdego porządnego prysznica. Nie było żadnego w łazience, więc zorientował się, że był jej pierwszym gościem.

Kiedy wczoraj wieczorem Severus zakwaterował się w pokoju gościnnym Hermiona przyniosła mu wszystkie niezbędne rzeczy z innego pokoju. Stwierdził, że powinien znaleźć tę skrytkę. W ten sposób mógłby się umyć i uniknąć niezręcznej rozmowy z Hermioną.

Pierwsze drzwi, które otworzył prowadziły do najmniejszej sypialni, która zdawała się pełnić rolę składziku. O ile nie chciał znaleźć choinki lub kilku wielkanocnych koszyków, nie był to dobry pokój. Na piętrze znajdowały się jeszcze jedne drzwi, już na pewno prowadzące do sypialni Hermiony. Nie chciał wchodzić nieproszony do kobiecej sypialni, ale przypomniał sobie, że młoda czarownica wróci dopiero za kilka godzin. Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi.

Jej sypialnia była prosta i schludna. Wszystko było utrzymane w kolorach ziemi. Na przeciw drzwi stało łóżko, a w pokoju znajdowało się jeszcze biurko, dwie szafki nocne i komoda. W kącie przy oknie ustawiony był fotel z ułożonym na nim kocem i książką. Severus oparł się pokusie sprawdzenia co czytała, przypominając sobie, że przyszedł tu po mydło. Otworzył drzwi prowadzące do łazienki, czując się nieco bardziej pewnie. Łazienka była urządzona w bieli i niebieskim. Była tez bardzo czysta. Koło prysznica znajdowały się jeszcze mokre ślady, które zostawiła Hermiona wychodząc spod prysznica.

Severus podszedł do szafy, gdzie po otworzeniu znalazł zapas kosmetyków, w tym (kilka różnych mydeł)mydła. Wybrał takie, które nie powinno pachnieć kwiatami. Rozdarł papier i zaciągnął się zapachem, potwierdzając, że był to tylko podstawowy zapach. Severus przypomniał sobie, że sam nie pachnie za dobrze i ruszył z powrotem do swojego pokoju na końcu korytarza. Dla niego było bardzo pomocnym gościć w domu, który miał taki sam układ pokoi jak jego własny. Były drobne różnice, ale nic znacznego.

Hermiona spędziła cały dzień na treningu bojowym. Była wyczerpana, ale nie tak bardzo jak można być wyczerpanym po prawdziwym starciu. Choć prawdziwe walki nie trwają godzinami. Cieszyła się, że biegała już rano, ponieważ wieczorem nie miałaby już sił.

Gdy wróciła do domu od razu poczuła niesamowity zapach. Oparła się pokusie sprawdzenia skąd pochodzi i poszła na górę wykąpać się i zmienić ubranie.

- Co robisz? – zapytała Hermiona, wchodząc do kuchni. Jej włosy były jeszcze mokre.

- Sądzę, że chińszczyzna będzie dobra na dzisiaj – odpowiedział.

- Brzmi wyśmienicie, pachnie jeszcze lepiej – stwierdziła Hermiona, śmiejąc się cicho. Severus spiął się na tę uwagę. Szybko wyłożył danie na talerz i położył na stół.

- Muszę przyznać, Severusie, że mogłabym się przyzwyczaić do tego, że ktoś będzie gotował dla mnie – powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc na swoją porcję.

- Jak ci minął dzień? – zapytała, kiedy przenieśli się z kuchni do salonu. Hermiona skuliła się na fotelu, a Severus usiadł na kanapie.

- Nie tak dobrze jak miałem nadzieję. Ekipa remontowa szacuje, że naprawa zajmie dwa, trzy tygodnie, a ja nadal nie znalazłem miejsca gdzie mógłbym się zatrzymać. Ale nie poddaję się.

- Cóż, możesz zostać u mnie tak długo jak potrzebujesz. Mam dużo miejsca i nie ma żadnych przeszkód, żebyś mógł się tu zatrzymać.

- Może rzeczywiście masz rację – powiedział Severus. – Stąd mam też blisko do swojego domu i będę mógł pilnować ekipy remontowej.

Ten wieczór spędzili w ciszy, każde z nich pochłonięte własną książką. Dora leżała na podłodze blisko Hermiony, a Holmes ułożył się na kanapie obok Severusa.

Po kilku godzinach czytania Severus ziewnął i stwierdził, że najwyższy czas iść spać. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hermiona nadal nie śpi, mimo że wstała bardzo wcześnie i jest po bardzo wyczerpującym dniu. Zamknął książkę i przeciągnął się, zauważając, że Hermiona zasnęła w fotelu z książką na swoich kolanach.

Severus ostrożnie podniósł książkę, zaznaczył stronę zakładką i odłożył ją na stolik. Dora wstała, gdy przechodził obok niej. Delikatnie potrząsnął Hermioną. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że nie należy zakłócać snu komuś kto przeżył wojnę. Kilkakrotnie budził się i zdawał sobie sprawę, że trzyma różdżkę przy czyimś gardle. Niestety Hermiona westchnęła cicho i ułożył się wygodniej. Najwidoczniej miała głęboki sen.

Część jego chciała zostawić ją śpiącą w tym fotelu. Na pewno obudzi się w nocy i pójdzie do swojej sypialni. Inna część wiedziała, że Hermiona obudzi się obolała i sztywna od spania w takiej pozycji. Cofnął się trochę i zaczął rozważać. Był silnym mężczyzną i prawdopodobnie mógłby ją unieść. Wejście po schodach było skomplikowaną sprawą. Mógł użyć zaklęcia _Locomotor Mortis, _ale zapewne wtedy mógłby ją przypadkowo poobijać.

Z westchnieniem Severus postanowił ją zanieść. Ukląkł pamiętając, że musi dźwignąć ją nie biorąc całego ciężaru na swoje plecy, ale na nogi. Nie była tak ciężka jak się spodziewał, ale nie była też lekka. Niezdarnie próbował ułożyć ją w wygodniejszej pozycji, aby móc ją nieść. Hermiona westchnęła przez sen, ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu i owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi.

Wszedł na górę po schodach, próbując nie myśleć o miękkości jej skóry i jej wspaniałym zapachu, ani tym bardziej, że niesie młodą, piękną kobietę do łóżka. Po tym co zdawało się wiecznością dla mózgu Severusa, w końcu dotarł do jej sypialni. Delikatnie położył ją na bawełnianej pościeli obok zwiniętego na poduszce w kłębek Holmesa. Przewróciła się na bok i skuliła instynktownie.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono – wyszeptał Severus, wymykając się przez drzwi.

- Dobranoc, Severusie – szepnęła sennie Hermiona do pustego pokoju.


	11. Chapter 11

Podziękowania dla Kiliandry za zbetowanie tego rozdziału.

* * *

**julia89b** - Cieszę się, że miło Ci się czytało. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział też Ci się spodoba. Pozdrawiam.

**MalaZet **- Miło mi czytać Twój komentarz :) Zdradzę tylko, że Twoje przeczucie Cię nie myliło. Musisz przeczytać rozdział do końca i wszystkiego się dowiesz ;D Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział Ci się spodoba.

Ostatnio mam mało czasu na wszystko, więc dzisiaj krótko. Dziękuję za komentarze. Ogromnie mnie motywują. Dziękuję również za wszystkie favy i alerty. Miłego czytania!

* * *

Hermiona obudziła się rano trochę zdezorientowana. Po pierwsze musiała zapomnieć ustawić budzik, ponieważ była już szósta rano. Po drugie leżała na kołdrze ubrana w spodnie od dresu i koszulkę, którą miała na sobie wczoraj. Część z niej pamiętała jak została zaniesiona do łóżka, ale to bardziej wydawało się być snem. No cóż, nie miała czasu, żeby się więcej nad tym rozwodzić.

Po jej porannej rutynie, Hermiona zeszła na dół. Postanowiła, że to ona dzisiaj zrobi śniadanie. Właśnie wyciągała ciepłe bułeczki z piekarnika, gdy Severus wszedł do kuchni. Podszedł prosto do dzbanka z kawą i nalał jej sobie do dużego kubka. Hermiona wyłożyła bułeczki na dwa talerze. Chwyciła mały talerz z kiełbaską z indyka, którą przygotowała wcześniej i wyjęła miskę świeżych truskawek z lodówki.

Jedli w milczeniu nie poruszając tematu wczorajszego wieczoru.

- Co masz dzisiaj w planach? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Nadzorowanie tych kretynów remontujących mój dom, opróżnienie składzików z rzeczy, które jeszcze da się uratować i szachy z Bazylim – odpowiedział Severus. Nie był zbytnio rozmowny, ale naprawdę nie chciał pokłócić się z Hermioną odkąd pozwoliła mu zostać u siebie. – A ty?

- No cóż, nadal muszę pobiegać, a poza tym mam dzisiaj kolejny trening.

- Dlaczego nie możesz mówić o swojej pracy bez koszmarnych konsekwencji, ale możesz opowiadać o swoim treningu? – spytał Severus, teraz faktycznie zainteresowany.

- To cienka granica. Mogę mówić ogólnikowo o tym, co robiłam w danym dniu w pracy, ale nic konkretnego. Mogę powiedzieć, że na przykład kontynuowałam badania, albo robiłam testy, albo przedstawiałam prezentację, albo brałam udział w zebraniu. Nie mogę po prostu wyjawiać szczegółów.

- Dlaczego tak wielu ludzi decyduje się na pracę, o której nie mogą nic powiedzieć?

- Myślę, że to kwestia gustu. Niektórzy ludzie uważają, że to okrutne ukazywać tylko ogólne informacje. Inni nie ufają sobie na tyle, że mogliby powiedzieć tylko, że na przykład skończyli testy i nie wyjaśnić, czego one dotyczyły i czy skończyły się sukcesem – wyjaśniła Hermiona. – Większość ludzi, kiedy zostaje zatrudnionych po raz pierwszy, rezygnuje z powiedzenia czegokolwiek w obawie, że wyjawią zbyt dużo. Pracowałam tam trzy lata, zanim po raz pierwszy opowiedziałam o swojej pracy cokolwiek.

- I nikt nie naciskał na ciebie, żebyś wyjawiła coś więcej? – zapytał Severus.

- Nie, ale zaskakujące jest to jak wielu osób w ogóle to nie obchodzi. Każdy pyta, jak minął mi dzień w pracy, ale w większości moja odpowiedź ich nie interesuje. Większość moich znajomych spoza pracy nie za bardzo rozumie, co ja robię, także czują się szczęśliwi, że mogę im powiedzieć tylko, że miałam dość nudny dzień prowadząc badania.

- A co gdy zakończysz swój projekt? Nie masz ochoty pochwalić się rezultatami?

- Oczywiście, to najtrudniejszy dzień. Zazwyczaj kilka osób zostaje do późna w pracy i świętujemy razem w miejscu, gdzie możemy o tym rozmawiać. I tak, wolno mi informować o wszystkim moich kolegów z pracy. Jesteśmy naprawdę bardzo zżytym departamentem i sądzę, że powodem tego jest tajność. Musimy rozmawiać między sobą o naszych odkryciach, ponieważ nie możemy powiedzieć o tym nikomu innemu.

- To ma sens – powiedział Severus. Zegar dziadka wybił godzinę siódmą.

- Na Merlina, muszę się pospieszyć albo się spóźnię! – Hermiona zerwała się od stołu i puściła bieżącą wodę w zlewie.

- Idź, ja pozmywam – powiedział Severus. Hermiona podziękowała mu i wybiegła przez drzwi.

Przez pozostałą część tygodnia wszystko szło w swoim rytmie. Hermiona wróciła do swojej zwykłej rutyny. Severus nadzorował ekipę remontową i nawet raz udało mu się odwiedzić Bazylego.

- Więc jak wy dwoje dajecie sobie radę mieszkając razem? – zapytał Bazyli, przesuwając pionek.

- Tak naprawdę to nie takie trudne. Przez większość dnia Hermiony nie ma w domu. Staram się nie nastąpić jej na odcisk i zajmować się swoimi sprawami. Spędzamy czas razem tylko podczas śniadania, obiadu i kilku wieczornych godzin.

- Ona zazwyczaj pracuje 10-11 godzin dziennie. Może nie utrzymać takiego tempa na dłuższą metę.

- Szach – stwierdził Severus. – Na razie wszystko jest w porządku.

- Po prostu zbytnio się martwię. Jest bardzo miłą dziewczyną i nie chcę, żeby stało się z nią coś złego. Musi być wyczerpana takim tempem.

- Szach mat – powiedział Severus, robiąc swój ostateczny ruch. – Jestem pewien, że Hermiona zdoła to udźwignąć. W końcu sama wybrała ten zawód.

Bazyli tylko westchnął.

- Wygląda na to, że znów mnie pokonałeś, mój młody przyjacielu.

- Dzisiaj to nie było takie trudne, Baz. Jeśli mam być szczery, grasz o wiele lepiej, gdy jesteś całkowicie skupiony na grze. Cóż, muszę już iść. Sprawdzę jeszcze jak idzie remont, a potem zacznę przygotowywać kolację.

- Mój drogi chłopcze, zaczynasz brzmieć jak szczęśliwa pani domu – odpowiedział Bazyli, śmiejąc się lekko.

- Ha, ha. Śmiej się dalej, staruszku. Hermiona okazuje mi wielką życzliwość pozwalając mieszkać u siebie. Najmniej co mogłem zrobić to pomóc jej w przygotowaniu posiłków i odciążyć ją w obowiązkach – powiedział Severus zanim dramatycznie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi wejściowe.

Godzinę później Severus kroił warzywa do zupy. Nie był najlepszym kucharzem na świecie, ale nie słyszał jeszcze żadnych skarg. Hermiona była zbyt zmęczona, gdy wracała z pracy, więc z niecierpliwością i zadowoleniem jadła coś ciepłego. Mimo to Severus tęsknił za pysznymi posiłkami w Hogwarcie.

O ósmej, kiedy Hermiona nadal nie wróciła z pracy, Severus zaczął się martwić. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien dopytać się o nią, ale nie wiedział do kogo zadzwonić. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, zafiukania do Pottera, ponieważ Hermiona nie wróciła. Postanowił poczekać na nią, być może została dłużej w pracy. Mimo, że nie pracowała do tak późna odkąd zamieszkał u niej, ale nie było to takie niespotykane.

Severus późnym wieczorem rozlokował się w salonie, gdy usłyszał otwierane drzwi wejściowe i pośpieszne kroki po schodach. Pilność całej sprawy spowodowała, że Severus, podążył za tajemniczą osobą.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które spodziewał się zobaczyć na górze, Ginny Potter grzebiąca w szafce Hermiony plasowała się na dalekiej pozycji.

- Pani Potter, co właściwie pani tu robi? – zapytał od progu.

- O profesorze, zapomniałam, że przebywa pan tutaj. Wie pan może, czy Hermiona zażywa regularnie jakieś eliksiry lub pigułki?

- Nie zauważyłem czegoś takiego. Dlaczego zadajesz mi takie dziwne pytania i co właściwie tutaj robisz? – powtórzył.

- Przepraszam, ale jestem trochę zdenerwowana przez to wszystko. Hermiona została odwieziona do św. Munga z poważnymi obrażeniami. Jej przełożony poinformował Harry'ego o tym. Teraz jest w szpitalu, ale przysłał mnie, żebym poszukała leków, informacji medycznych i odzieży, ponieważ Hermiona będzie jej potrzebować podczas pobytu w szpitalu – powiedziała Ginny. Wymawiała słowa w zawrotnym tempie. Skończyła przeszukiwanie szafki w łazience i przebiegła obok Severusa, aby przekopać komodę Hermiony. Zapakowała bieliznę i piżamę do dużej torby. Severus zabrał jasnozielony szlafrok Hermiony i jego również włożył do torby.

- Dlaczego wezwano Pottera? – zapytał.

- Cóż, odkąd wszyscy bliscy Hermiony odeszli, zawsze wymienia Harry'ego jako krewnego. On również tak robił, dopóki nie wyszłam za niego. Uważają się za honorowe rodzeństwo – powiedziała Ginny, zbierając resztę przedmiotów.

- Jedziesz teraz do szpitala? Idę z tobą – powiedział Severus.


	12. Chapter 12

Dziękuję **Kiliandrze** za poprawienie rozdziału.

* * *

**Guest - **Powiem tylko tyle, że ciąży na pewno nie ma. Przynajmniej na razie.

**Guest - **Wątek romantyczny będzie. Już za niedługo ;D Piszesz ff? Podeślij link z chęcią poczytam ;)

**jusstina - **Najdogodniejszy moment :) Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się spodoba ;)

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Małe opóźnienie, ale takie może się zdarzać coraz częściej niestety. Ogólnie to po prostu brakuje mi czasu. Życzę miłego rozdziału :D

* * *

Przyjazd do szpitala zajął tylko chwilę, trochę dłużej zajęło znalezienie sali, w której leżała Hermiona. Nie znali obrażeń Hermiony, więc nie mogli zapytać się o nią na odpowiednim piętrze. Skierowali się do głównego punktu informacyjnego, by znaleźć pokój Hermiony.

- Przepraszam. Szukamy naszej przyjaciółki Hermiony Granger. Została przywieziona tutaj około dwie godziny temu.

- Wasze nazwiska i stopień zażyłości z pacjentką? – spytała zrzędliwa czarownica.

- Ginny Potter, jestem jej bliską przyjaciółką i żoną najbliższej jej osoby. To jest Severus Snape, jej były nauczyciel, przyjaciel i współlokator – powiedziała Ginny. Czarownica patrzyła na nich przez chwilę.

- Poproszę jednego z uzdrowicieli, aby was zaprowadził. Poczekajcie chwilę – poprosiła, machając różdżką i wysyłając liścik wzdłuż korytarza.

- To nie będzie konieczne. Proszę po prostu powiedzieć nam, na którym piętrze się znajduje, jesteśmy pewni, że damy radę ją znaleźć – powiedział Severus szorstko. Nie chciał dłużej czekać, już wystarczająco dużo czasu zmarnowali na rozmowę z tą czarownicą.

- To będzie tylko chwilka, panie Snape – odpowiedziała lekceważąco.

Snape popatrzył na nią wzrokiem, który u uczniów powodował zamienienie się kupkę niekompetencji. Czarownica zignorowała go i wróciła do układania stosu zwojów. Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i podeszła do drzwi.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku minut młody uzdrowiciel pojawił się w pokoju. Podszedł do czarownicy udzielającej informacji, która wskazała na Ginny i Severusa.

- Pani Potter, pan Snape? – spytał. - Nazywam się uzdrowiciel Jenkins.

- Jesteś tutaj by zabrać nas do naszej przyjaciółki? – zapytała grzecznie Ginny.

- Tak. Przepraszam za kłopoty, ale wasza przyjaciółka jest na zamkniętym oddziale. Nie możemy pozwolić by odwiedzający wchodzili tam bez szpitalnego nadzoru. To kwestia bezpieczeństwa – powiedział uzdrowiciel, wskazujący by podążyli za nim.

- Dlaczego znajduje się na oddziale o tak wysokich zabezpieczeniach? – zapytał Severus szorstko. Uzdrowiciel popatrzył na niego ostrożnie.

- Mam nadzieję, że oboje zdajecie sobie sprawę z zawodu panny Granger? – zapytał. Oboje przytaknęli. – Mamy specjalny, ukryty oddział zarezerwowany dla ludzi o jej pozycji i innych, których Ministerstwo określa jako zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa. Mają dodatkowe ograniczenia w opiece.

- Na przykład? – zapytała Ginny.

- No cóż, nie możemy umieszczać tam żadnych pacjentów pod narkozą bez nadzoru wysokiego rangą urzędnika Ministerstwa, a obecnie załoga składa się w całości z Uzdrowicieli o najwyższym certyfikacie bezpieczeństwa – wyjaśnił młody uzdrowiciel. Ginny spojrzała na Severusa zdezorientowana.

- Na wypadek, gdyby któryś z nich wyjawił tajne informacje podczas majaczenia – wyjaśnił cicho Severus. Ginny skinęła głową.

Uzdrowiciel zaprowadził ich do tylnej windy. Nie naciskał żadnych przycisków, ale czekał aż zasuną się drzwi i dopiero wtedy wyciągnął mały kluczyk i otworzył niewielkie drzwiczki w windzie. Za nimi znajdował się szósty przycisk, który nacisnął uzdrowiciel.

Czekali kilka sekund zanim drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Uzdrowiciel zaprowadził ich do biurka wewnątrz korytarza. Za biurkiem rozsiadł się surowo wyglądający czarodziej.

- Pani Ginevra Weasley i pan Severus Snape chcą odwiedzić Granger, pacjentkę numer 11 – powiedział uzdrowiciel. Czarodziej napisał coś w notesie i skinął głową. Młody uzdrowiciel pokazał im gestem, aby poszli za nim.

Przepych tego miejsca zaczynał drażnić Severusa. Nienawidził wykonywania czyichś poleceń. Miał zbyt wielu panów, aby mógł cieszyć się ze służenia komuś lub z tej biurokracji, którą został zasypany od wejścia do szpitala. Severus rozumiał jednak, że jest to najprostszy sposób, aby zobaczyć Hermionę, która była strzeżona lepiej od klejnotów koronnych.

Severus osobiście nienawidził szpitali. Nędzne miejsca, które znacznie opóźniały czas gojenia się ran. Chory lub niedomagający czuł się znacznie lepiej w zaciszu swojego domu. Odmówił nawet Poppy leczenia go w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdy był chory czy ranny. Ponadto nienawidził stałej ingerencji innych osób. Najpierw pracownicy szpitala, którzy oczywiście w dobrych intencjach szturchali i dźgali zbyt często niż mogłoby to być konieczne. Potem był niekończący się korowód odwiedzających. Niewielu z nich zechciałoby odwiedzić znajomego w jego własnym domu, ale zamknięcie w salach szpitalnych było jak posiadanie wycieraczki z napisem: „Zapraszam!". Ludzie, którzy odzywali się do niego raz na ruski rok, pojawiali się przy jego łóżku wypytując o zdrowie jakby byli najlepszymi z przyjaciółmi. To było męczące doświadczenie, którego nie chciał powtarzać.

Severus upewniał się, że ma słuszne powody, żeby odwiedzić Hermionę. Z formalnego punktu widzenia mieszkają razem. To normalne, że czuł potrzebę sprawdzenia jej stanu zdrowia. Nadal był to dziwny rodzaj przywiązania, ale uważał, że są pewnego rodzaju przyjaciółmi. Jeśli będzie czuła się dobrze i nie będzie wymagała od niego żadnej pomocy, wróci do domu i zaopiekuje się jej kotem zanim nie zostanie wypisana ze szpitala.

Mimo, że Severus nienawidził tego miejsca, był pod wrażeniem tego, co tu zobaczył. To pomieszczenie wyglądało jak miniaturowy szpital w tajnym skrzydle. Był tu oddział pourazowy, sala operacyjna, kilka pokojów z niezbędnym zaopatrzeniem i kilka tuzinów sal dla pacjentów. Dla potrzeb zachowania tajemnicy każdy z pacjentów leżał w osobnej sali z zawsze zamkniętymi drzwiami. Nie było żadnych plakietek z nazwiskami, tylko duże, mosiężne numery na drzwiach. Uzdrowiciel zaprowadził ich pod salę 11. Zapukał i odczekał chwilę. Lekko rozczochrany Harry otworzył im drzwi.

- Proszę pana, mógłby pan zidentyfikować i zatwierdzić tych odwiedzających? – zapytał uzdrowiciel.

- To jest Ginevra Weasley, moja żona i Severus Snape, przyjaciel pacjentki. Mogą wejść. Proszę umieścić ich na zatwierdzonej liście odwiedzających – powiedział Harry ze znużeniem. Odsunął się na bok, żeby zrobić przejście dla Ginny i Severusa.

- Oczywiście, proszę pana. Zrobimy to niebawem. Szpitalna kawiarnia przyśle tacę z obiadem.

- Dziękuję, uzdrowicielu Jenkins – powiedział Harry. Zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do swojej żony i byłego nauczyciela.

- Jak ona się czuje, Harry? – zapytała Ginny.

- Nie jest jeszcze przytomna, ale jej stan wydaje się być stabilny.

- Jaki jest plan jej leczenia? – zapytał Severus.

- W tej chwili nie wiadomo dokładnie, co się stało, więc objawy są leczone, gdy się pojawiają. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że ona będzie miała wyjaśnienie tego, co się stało – powiedział Harry. Zaprowadził ich do pokoju, w którym odpoczywała w swoim łóżku. Wyglądała jakby spokojnie spała, jednak jej czoło było zroszone potem, a skóra miała fioletowy odcień. Harry zanurzył ręcznik w wodzie i starannie wytarł czoło.

- Bezpieczeństwo na tym oddziale jest niesamowite – stwierdził Severus, próbując wyeliminować dziwaczny nastrój ich grupy przez rzucenie niezobowiązującej uwagi. To był trochę nerwowy nawyk. Usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka Hermiony, podczas gdy Ginny rozpakowywała jej rzeczy do szuflady.

- Gin, znalazłaś jakieś leki? – zapytał Harry.

- Obawiam się, że przez ostatni rok nic nie zażywała. A jeśli rzeczywiście coś brała, nie byliśmy w stanie niczego znaleźć - powiedziała i usiadała obok swojego męża. – Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego.

- Jestem wykończony, ale nie mogę zostawić jej tu samej. Kiedy się obudzi, ktoś musi przy niej być – powiedział Harry, wyciągając ręce na poręczy łóżka.

W tym momencie uzdrowicielka weszła do pokoju, a Harry spojrzał na zegarek. Skinął głową do kobiety.

- Panie Potter, udało się panu zebrać więcej informacji?

- W jej domu nie znaleziono żadnych leków, a nikt nie wie czy brała coś regularnie. Jej przełożony nie odpowiedział jeszcze czy znalazł coś na jej stanowisku pracy.

- Przypuszczam, że ma teraz dużo pracy z oczyszczaniem miejsca wypadku i dochodzeniem. Nastąpiły jakieś widoczne zmiany w ciągu ostatnich dwóch godzin?

- Nie, nadal jest nieprzytomna i nie reaguje na nic. W dalszym ciągu poci się obficie. Żadnych nowych objawów.

- Bardzo dobrze, w takim razie będziemy kontynuować leczenie – powiedziała uzdrowicielka. Podeszła do łóżka Hermiony i rzuciła zaklęcie skanujące. Następnie zastosowała podwójną barierę magiczną na swoje ręce, zanim wyjęła słoik kremu. Pokryła twarz i szyję Hermiony gęstą warstwą pasty. Następnie zaaplikowała ją na ramiona i nogi. Severus zauważył, że reaguje jedynie skóra odsłonięta podczas wypadku. Jej ramiona były fioletowe tylko poniżej łokcia, a jej nogi poniżej kolan.

- Ktoś przyjdzie sprawdzić jej stan za następne dwie godziny. Jeśli pojawi się jakiś nowy objaw lub krem nie wchłonie się w ciągu 15 minut, proszę o poinformowanie nas o tym – powiedziała uzdrowicielka i wyszła z sali.

Gdy pasta zniknęła ze skóry Hermiony, uzdrowiciel Jenkins wrócił z trzema tacami z obiadem. Trochę osobliwa grupa jadła w milczeniu, spoglądając na Hermionę.

Kilka godzin później Harry oparł zaspany głowę o ścianę. Gdy uzdrowiciel wszedł do sali mruknął tylko:

- Bez zmian.

Uzdrowiciel skinął głową i powtarzał tę procedurę, co jakiś czas. Przy jednych z odwiedzin przyniósł eliksir redukujący gorączkę. Gdy uzdrowiciel wyszedł, Severus popatrzył na zmęczoną parę.

- Dlaczego wasza dwójka nie pójdzie do domu i nie odpocznie. Mogę zostać tu z Hermioną. Nie mam nic naglącego do zrobienia do rana, kiedy będę musiał nakarmić koty – powiedział Severus. Harry i Ginny spoglądali na siebie przez chwilę.

- Dobrze, profesorze. Skorzystamy z tej oferty, zanim zmieni pan zdanie. Jedno z nas przyjdzie tu za około sześć, siedem godzin – powiedział Harry, podnosząc się z krzesła zanim pomógł Ginny.

- Dziękuję, profesorze – wymamrotała Ginny, gdy szli do drzwi. Severus patrzył za nią przez chwilę, zanim nie wstał i nie wytarł potu z czoła Hermiony. Otarł się o jej ramię i poczuł bijące od niej ciepło.

- Wszystko będzie w porządku, Hermiono. Ne będziesz sama. Za niedługo wyzdrowiejesz – mruknął, niepewny, do kogo mówi i czy ona w ogóle może go usłyszeć.


	13. Chapter 13

Dziękuję **Kiliandrze** za poprawienie tego rozdziału.

* * *

**julia89b **- Potrafi sprawić niespodziankę ;D Pozdrawiam

**Black Rebel **- Na przebudzenie jeszcze nie czas, ale niżej jest notka od autorki, więc może ona Ci coś powie :) Z chęcią zajrzę do Twojego opowiadanie. HG/SS nigdy nie za wiele ;) Pozdrawiam.

Dziękuję za komentarze. Dzięki nim mam motywację do tłumaczenia ;) Czasu brak, ale zawsze wygospodaruję chwilkę, żeby coś przetłumaczyć. Niżej notka od autorki. Stwierdziłam, że warto ją przetłumaczyć. Życzę miłego czytania!

**A/N:** Nie martwcie się, za niedługo zacznie jej się polepszać. Ale nie byłoby warto umieszczać jej w szpitalu, jeśli nie miałbym zamiaru przedłużyć tego na kilka rozdziałów.

* * *

Harry przyszedł zmienić Severusa o 9 rano, jak obiecał. Wyglądało na to, że sen pomógł młodemu czarodziejowi. U Hermiony nadal nie zaszły żadne zmiany, choć Severus siedział przy jej łóżku całą noc gotowy zaspokoić każdą jej potrzebę.

Severus wrócił do domu Hermiony. Nakarmił koty i przespał się kilka godzin, ale potem nie wiedział co mógłby jeszcze zrobić. Był przyzwyczajenia do przebywania w samotności, ale zawsze miał pod ręką laboratorium, gdzie mógł zajmować się testowaniem i badaniami, a także produkcją mnóstwa eliksirów, proszków i kremów, które pani Pomfrey używała w Skrzydle Szpitalnym każdego semestru. W każdym razie, skoro wypadek w laboratorium spowodował szkody w jego własnym domu, nie prosił Hermiony nawet o tymczasowe miejsce do pracy.

Dom Severusa był w stanie dalekim od doskonałego, ale jakoś poradził sobie z odnalezieniem drogi do salonu wśród mnóstwa gruzu, skąd zabrał kilka fachowych encyklopedii. Nigdy nie widział kogoś z objawami Hermiony, więc bardzo zależało mu na badaniach. Musiał szukać czegoś co było powodem gorączki i czegoś co mogło być przyczyną tych fioletowych plam na jej skórze. Te objawy mogą nie być wywołane przez ten sam czar, eliksir lub kombinację.

Późnym popołudniem po przeglądnięciu swojej kolekcji na próżno, Severus zapakował kilka książek i wrócił do szpitala. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale bardzo chciał pomóc w opiece nad Hermioną. W ciągu ostatniej nocy odczuwał nudę, więc tym razem wziął ze sobą coś do poczytania między kontrolami stanu zdrowia, a ocieraniem potu z czoła.

Dostanie się do sali Hermiony nie sprawiło tyle trudności co ostatnio. Powiedział czarownicy w informacji swoje nazwisko i poprosił o eskortę na szóste piętro. Po kilku minutach przyszedł uzdrowiciel, który zaprowadził go na górę.

Wszedł do sali i zobaczył Ginny czytającą na głos gazetę.

- Dobry wieczór, pani Potter – przywitał się grzecznie.

- Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze – odpowiedział Ginny grzecznie.

- Jak się ma? – spytał się.

- Gorączka się zmniejszyła, a na skórze nie ma już tyle fioletowych plam, jednak nadal jest nieprzytomna. Uzdrowiciele mówią, że zaczyna reagować na niektóre rzeczy, więc jest duża nadzieja, że wkrótce się obudzi – powiedziała Ginny z nadzieją. – Zostaje pan na noc?

- Taki był mój plan, chyba że pani i pan Potter postanowili coś innego – powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się szyderczo, a w duchu licząc, że nie zaszły żadne zmiany.

- Cóż, Harry zamierza tu wrócić, ale będzie szczęśliwy, że może spać w domu i nie musi się martwić, że Hermiona została sama. Naprawdę to doceniamy i jestem pewna, że Hermiona również będzie wdzięczna, gdy się obudzi – powiedziała Ginny. Zebrała wszystkie swoje rzeczy. Gdy zmierzała do drzwi, Severus zatrzymał ją.

- Poczekaj! Czytałaś jej na głos. Czy ona nas słyszy? – spytał.

Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.

- Uzdrowiciele mówią, że to możliwe, odkąd się jej polepsza, ale nie ma żadnej pewności. To na pewno dobry sposób na przerwanie monotonii. Chce pan gazetę? – zapytała, sięgając do torebki.

- Nie, dziękuję. Przyniosłem materiały do czytania.

- Jeszcze jedna rzecz zanim wyjdę. Jeśli otworzy usta, proszę, zwilż jej dolną wargę, jeśli to nie kłopot – powiedziała Ginny. Przyjrzała się krótko na swojemu profesorowi, zanim ruszyła do drzwi.

Hermiona była oparta na poduszkach, by znajdować się mniej więcej w wyprostowanej pozycji. Mimo to, jej oczy ciągle były zamknięte, a jej oddech regularny. Severus rozsiadł się wygodnie. Właśnie zaczął czytać, gdy usłyszał cichutkie westchnięcie. Spojrzał na Hermionę i dostrzegł, że jej usta były rozchylone. Pamiętając instrukcje Ginny, zamoczył koniuszki palców w wodzie i zwilżył dolną wargę Hermiony. Potem patrzył za zdumieniem jak jej usta się zamykają.

- Hermiona? – powiedział cicho. Nie było odpowiedzi, ale żadnej się nie spodziewał. Kusiło go, aby przeszukać jej umysł w poszukiwaniu wskazówek, ale wiedział, że to niebezpieczne zarówno dla niej jak i dla niego. Usiadł z powrotem.

Po około godzinie, nowy uzdrowiciel ubrany w bladoniebieskie szaty praktykanta wszedł do pokoju, żeby zbadać stan Hermiony. Szybko przeskanował jej ciało różdżką. Ścisnął jej twarz, aby otworzyć usta i wlał jej do gardła eliksir redukujący gorączkę. Kiedy odwrócił się, aby wziąć maść, Severus skoczył na równe nogi. Podniósł tułów Hermiony i zaczął delikatnie masować jej szyję.

- Kretyn! Jak się nazywasz, chłopcze? –warknął, nadal masując.

- U-uzdrowiciel stażysta Staub, proszę pana – wyjąkał młody czarodziej.

- To twój pierwszy dzień, stażysto Staub? – zadrwił Severus, sprawdzając gardło Hermiony.

- Nie, proszę pana – odpowiedział.

- Więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że nie należy podawać eliksiru nieprzytomnym pacjentom, a potem nie dopilnować, czy go połknęli, co rzadko robią sami – warknął Severus.

- Proszę pana? – spytał stażysta.

- Gdybym nie było mnie tutaj, to ta czarownica mogłaby się udławić. Albo jeśli mielibyśmy szczęście eliksir tylko wypaliłby jej dziury w przełyku. Jeśli jedna z tych możliwości zdarzyłaby się, na pewno zostałbyś zwolniony, ponieważ albo zabiłbyś, albo trwale okaleczyłbyś odznaczonego bohatera wojennego. Masz w ogóle jakieś pojęcie kto to jest? –pouczył Snape. Stażysta sprawdził swój notes.

- P-pacjent 11, proszę pana – wyjąkał.

- Dla twojej wiadomości, to jest Hermiona cholerna Granger – warknął Severus.

- O Merlinie! Nie wiedziałem. Naprawdę, nie wiedziałem. – Młody stażysta sapnął kręcąc głową.

- Teraz już wiesz. Daj mi maść i wyjdź stąd. Powiadom swojego przełożonego. Spodziewam się, że zobaczę jego lub ją za mniej niż piętnaście minut i będę sprawdzał czas.

Stażysta podał mu maść i szybko wyszedł z pokoju. Severus wziął głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić. Następnie oczyścił i zabezpieczył ręce zanim nałożył maść na fioletową skórę Hermiony.

Czternaście minut później idiotyczny stażysta wrócił w towarzystwie nikogo innego jak Neville'a Longbottoma. Snape zaśmiał się.

- Powinienem wiedzieć, że to pan będzie odpowiedzialny za tego kretyna, panie Longbottom.

- Dobry wieczór, profesorze. Z tego co zrozumiałem pan Staub nie dotrzymał procedur przy podawaniu eliksiru. Mogę zapewnić, że panu Staub'owi będzie towarzyszył przy kolejnych obchodach ktoś bardziej doświadczony i przy każdym pacjencie będzie musiał powtórzyć tę lekcję. Jeśli pan chce, mogę usunąć z jego obowiązków pacjenta 11, któremu mam nadzieję nic złego się nie stało – powiedział Neville urzędniczym tonem.

- Longbottom, miałeś okazję przyjrzeć się pacjentowi 11? – Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Sądzę, że dokładne przyjrzenie się zaowocuje w dodatkową wiedzę. – Odsunął się od łóżka, gdy Neville obrócił głowę.

- Merlinie, Hermiona! – sapnął. Wyjął z rąk stażysty notatnik i zdzielił go nim po głowie. – Przez twoją niewiedzę prawie zabiłeś moją bliską przyjaciółkę. Jeśli śniłeś na jawie podczas reszty twoich zajęć, lepiej powiedz to teraz. Nie byłbym przeciwny powtórzeniu przez ciebie całego roku – warknął Neville. Severus był zaskoczony jego reakcją.

Neville podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał na Hermionę.

- Co jej się stało? – spytał cicho.

- Nikt nie wie i jest mało prawdopodobne żebyśmy się dowiedzieli, skoro cały czas jest nieprzytomna – wyjaśnił Severus.

Chwilę później Neville został wezwany do następnego pacjenta i ponownie zostawił Severusa samotnie z Hermioną. Przez resztę nocy Severus nie pozwolił żadnemu uzdrowicielowi na nic więcej niż sprawdzenie jej stanu. Samodzielnie podawał jej leki. Personel szpitala nie chciał się z nim kłócić. Połowa z nich to jego byli uczniowie i wiedzieli, że lepiej go nie denerwować. Druga połowa uznała, że jako Mistrz Eliksirów ma wystarczające uprawnienia, aby przeprowadzić takie zabiegi.

O ósmej rano pojawił się Harry, aby go zmienić.

- Jak z nią?

- Bez zmian, ale mam wątpliwości co do uzdrowicieli. Trzeba patrzeć im na ręce – warknął Severus, wciąż trochę zły.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Harry zaniepokojony. Severus opowiedział mu o przebiegu ostatniej nocy. Grymas złości na twarzy Harry'ego powiększał się z każdym kolejnym zdaniem. – Cieszę się, że byłeś tu, żeby się nią zająć. Ci którzy nie mogą mówić za siebie potrzebują adwokata. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby Hermiona była lekceważona w ten sposób. Ten uzdrowiciel powinien być oddalony od jej przypadku, podobnie jak inni stażyści bez wymaganego nadzoru. Ty w odpowiedni sposób wykorzystałeś swoją wściekłość, więc teraz czas na mnie, aby użyć moich uprawnień i nazwiska, aby rozwiązać ten problem. Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś – powiedział Harry, a jego usta zacisnęły się w ponurą linię. Wcisnął guzik powyżej łóżka Hermiony i powiedział pielęgniarce, że chciałby się zobaczyć z uzdrowicielem zajmującym się chorobą Hermiony, tak szybko jak to możliwe.


	14. Chapter 14

Dziękuję za poprawienie rozdziału **Kiliandrze**.

* * *

**MalaZet** - Ciekawie to musi wyglądać jako fioletowa przy jej buszu na głowie. U mnie takie wyobrażenia zawsze wywołuje śmiech ;D Cieszę się, że podobają Ci się bohaterowie. Jeśli tak jest to mam nadzieję, że nie odbiegają zbytnio od kanonu. Nic nie wyjawię podnosi ręce w obronnym geście ;p Chcę, żeby każde nowe zdarzenie było choć w pewnym stopniu niespodzianką, bo niektóre rzeczy niestety da się przewidzieć. Pozdrawiam.

**julia89b **- Neville zagrał złego glinę. Tylko chyba dobrego nie było ;) Pozdrawiam.

**Gisia **- Miło mi, że podobał Ci się rozdział :)Mam nadzieję, że ten również się spodoba. Pozdrawiam.

**Shandy **- Cieszę się ogromnie, że podoba Ci się to tłumaczenie. Taki komentarz jak Twój daje dużego kopa motywacji. Co do Twojego pytania bądź cierpliwa kilka rzeczy wyjaśni się już w tym rozdziale :) Pozdrawiam.

.

Nowy, jeszcze ciepły rozdział. Nie zabieram czasu, tylko czytajcie. A jest, co czytać, bo dzieje się tyle, że głowa mała :D

* * *

Hermiona czuła się okropnie. Jej skóra ostro swędziała i miała wrażenie jakby całe jej ciało było w ogniu. Poza tym, bardzo bolała ją noga. Część z tych rzeczy zaliczyła do pozytywnych, ponieważ oznaczało to, że nie jest martwa. Nie miała jeszcze tyle sił, żeby otworzyć oczy i zobaczyć gdzie jest, ale czuła czyjąś obecność w pokoju. Słyszała spokojny oddech, który lekko koił jej nerwy.

Powoli, Hermiona spróbowała eksperymentalnego ruchu. Jej ciało wydawało się być tak bardzo ciężkie jakby nie ruszała się od dłuższego czasu. Starała się poruszyć palcami stóp. Palce u jej lewej stopy wydawały się nienaruszone, ale poruszenie tymi u prawej stopy spowodowało tyle bólu, że mimowolnie syknęła.

Momentalnie poczuła, ze energia w pomieszczeniu zmieniła się.

- Hermiona? – usłyszała. To była Ginny. Poczuła, że czarownica pochyliła się nad łóżkiem. – Hermiono, słyszysz mnie? Zaraz zawołam uzdrowiciela. - Słyszała strach i niepokój w głosie Ginny i chciała ją jakoś uspokoić.

W ciągu kilku sekund cały pokój zapełnił się ludźmi przeprowadzającymi testy i szemrzącymi. Hermiona poczuła gładką, chłodną dłoń Ginny na swojej. Z wielkim wysiłkiem odwróciła głowę w jej stronę. Ból głowy był nie do zniesienia, syknęła ponownie.

- Jej głowa! Coś nie tak z jej głową! – wykrzyknęła Ginny. Uzdrowiciele od razu zakrzątali się wokół jej głowy. Ktoś przycisnął fiolkę do jej ust. Wypiła z niej trochę, smakując silny eliksir na ból głowy. Niemal natychmiast ból głowy zmniejszył się. Delikatnie otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Ginny z twarzą zalaną łzami, patrzącą na nią. Ponieważ ubrani na biało uzdrowiciele kręcili się wszędzie, postanowiła skupić się na niej. Ścisnęła delikatnie dłoń Ginny.

- Uhmmm... Ginny – wymamrotała. Jej głos był bardzo zachrypnięty.

- Na Merlina, Hermiono. Cieszę się, że w końcu się obudziłaś. – Ginny uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

- Harry? – zapytała Hermiona, mając nadzieję, że Ginny zrozumie o co jej chodzi. Rozmowa wymagała więcej wysiłku niż myślała.

- Harry. Och, nie ma go tutaj teraz, ale obiecałam mu, że powiadomię go, gdy coś się zmieni. Zaraz wrócę, Hermiono, zaraz wrócę.

Uzdrowiciele sprawdzili jej oczy i odruchy. Jeden z nich zadał jej mnóstwo prostych pytań – jak się nazywa, który jest obecnie miesiąc, nazwisko Ministra Magii, gdzie mieszka, imiona jej rodziców, nazwisko Ginny, najbliższy krewny. Była pewna, że wszystkie te informacje były w jej karcie. Po prostu sprawdzali jak dobrze pracował jej umysł. Hermiona odpowiedziała na wszystkie pytania.

Uzdrowiciele zaczęli opuszczać jej pokój, kiedy Hermiona przypomniała sobie, co zaalarmowało ją, gdy odzyskała przytomność. Podniosła rękę, by zwrócić uwagę najbliższego uzdrowiciela, młodej kobiety.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, proszę pani. Doskonały zespół pracuje nad pani przypadkiem – powiedziała spokojnie uzdrowicielka.

- Moja... noga – wyszeptała Hermiona. Obudziła się zaledwie przed kilkoma minutami, a już była wyczerpana.

- Przepraszam, nie usłyszałam. Możesz powtórzyć? – poprosiła, pochylając się bliżej. Podniosła rękę, by uciszyć resztę obecnych.

- Coś jest nie tak z moją nogą – wyszeptała Hermiona.

- Sprawdź jej nogi – nakazała uzdrowicielka. – Mówi, że coś jest z nim nie tak. – Uwaga uzdrowicieli została teraz przeniesiona na dolną połowę jej ciała.

- Uzdrowicielu Smith, powinnaś to zobaczyć – powiedział jeden z nich, trzymając jej nogę. Czarownica przebadała jej nogę. Westchnęła, napisała coś w notatniku i przepisała eliksir uśmierzający ból. Następnie poprosiła stażystę o szklankę wody, która została szybko dostarczona.

Ginny wróciła do pokoju z Harrym zaraz za nią. Stanął przy głowie Hermiony i spojrzał na nią.

- Miło widzieć cię obudzoną. Jak się czujesz? – zapytał.

- Głupie pytanie – wyszeptała Hermiona. Zastanawiała się dlaczego zawsze ludzie zadają to pytanie w gabinecie doktora czy w szpitalu. Oczywiste jest to jak się czuje, skoro znajduje się tutaj.

Harry roześmiał się.

- Masz rację. To było głupie pytanie. – Pocałował ją w czoło i pogładził po włosach.

- Dobrze, uzdrowiciele i stażyści, wszyscy muszą opuścić pokój, żebym mogła porozmawiać z pacjentką i jej rodziną na osobności – zarządziła młoda uzdrowicielka. Pozostali posłusznie wykonali jej polecenie. Gdy za ostatnim z nich zamknęły się drzwi, czarownica zwróciła się do Hermiony. – Witam, pani Granger. Nazywam się Sadie Barnes i prowadzę pani przypadek. Na pewno jesteś skołowana po ostatnich kilku minutach. Muszę ostrzec panią by nie rozmawiała pani o swoim wypadku w obecności osób bez wysokiego szczebla). Twój przełożony będzie tu w ciągu kilku godzin z aurorem, który wysłucha twoich zeznań. Ja mam pozwolenie na rozmowę o pani przypadku, więc proszę powiedzieć mi jak pani się czuje. Teraz mając na uwadze, że razem z nami są państwo Potter, czy ma pani jakieś pytania do mnie?

- Jak długo tu jestem? – spytała.

- Dziesięć dni, przez ten czas byłaś nieprzytomna.

- Co mi dolega?

- No cóż, nie mogę wejść teraz w szczegóły, ale miała pani wypadek. Mamy nadzieję, że zapamiętała pani jakieś szczegóły. Aktualnie ma pani przebarwienia skóry, które powinny zniknąć szybko po regularnym stosowaniu maści. Może mieć pani łagodne wstrząśnienie mózgu. które powinno już ustąpić. Również możliwe są wewnętrzne uszkodzenia prawej nogi. Jakie, ustalimy podczas dalszych badań.

- Kiedy będziecie wiedzieć? – zapytała Hermiona nerwowo.

- Mogę zrobić badania teraz, jeśli chcesz - powiedziała uzdrowicielka. Hermiona skinęła głową.

Harry i Ginny siedzieli obok siebie, patrząc jak przebiega badanie. Harry zauważył, że były to mugolskie badania. Wstrząsającym odkryciem było to, że nerwy zostały na tyle poważnie uszkodzone, że Hermiona może mieć trudności z czuciem poniżej kolana. Nadal mogła się poruszać, ale to wymagało większego wysiłku niż wcześniej.

- Dobre wieści, pani Granger. Będzie pani w stanie chodzić. Na początku będzie pani potrzebowała pomocy, dopóki siła nie powróci do nogi. Niestety nie będzie pani mogła brać udziału w żadnych zawodach sportowych, ani w innych aktywnościach, które wymagają szybkiej pracy nóg, ponieważ refleks jest spowolniony. Obejmuje to pojedynki, szermierkę, wyścigi w workach, spacery, większość mugolskich sportów i bieganie. Nie radzę również podnosić żadnych ciężarów. Odradzam również siedzenie na czymś niższym niż zwykłe krzesło, gdy nie będzie w pobliżu kogoś, kto mógłby pomóc wstać.

Hermiona była bardzo zawiedziona tymi wiadomościami, ale nie chciała o tym mówić, dopóki nie będzie pewna. Miała podejrzenie, że jej przełożonemu zbytnio się to nie spodoba.

Harry i Ginny zostali wyproszeni z pokoju kilka minut później, gdy szef Hermiony przybył z aurorem odpowiedzialnym za raport o jej wypadku. trwało to tak długo, ponieważ Ginny przetransmutowała swoją torebkę i pelerynę Harry'ego w krzesła. Severus przybył na rozpoczęcie swojej zmiany, gdy oni wciąż czekali.

- Co tutaj robicie? – zapytał.

- Zostaliśmy chwilowo wyrzuceni z pokoju. Czekamy tu już ponad godzinę – odpowiedział ponuro Harry.

- Dlaczego? – dociekał Severus, zastanawiając się jakie procedury mogą być tam przeprowadzane.

- Spisują zeznania Hermiony – powiedziała Ginny.

- Mówiąc Hermiony - masz na myśli, że już się obudziła? – spytał Severus zdumiony.

- Tak, prawie dwie godziny temu. Harry nic ci nie powiedział?

- Na jaja Merlina! Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem! – wykrzyknął Harry, uderzając się w kolano. Ginny spojrzała na niego zszokowana i natychmiast trzepnęła go po uszach.

- Przepraszam profesorze! Miał cię poinformować przez kominek. Hermiona obudziła się i rozmawiała trochę – powiedziała Ginny. Severus czekał. – Najprawdopodobniej ma trwały uraz nerwów w lewej nodze. Uzdrowicielka powiedziała, że będzie mogła chodzić, ale nie może biegać ani uprawiać żadnych mugolskich sportów – wyjaśniła.

- Hermiona wydawała się być tym zawiedziona, ale nic nie powiedziała – dodał Harry.

- Podejrzewam, że martwi się o swoją pracę – stwierdził Severus. W pewnym stopniu warknął, ponieważ był wciąż zły na Harry'ego.

- O pracę? Dlaczego miałaby się martwić o pracę? – zapytała Ginny.

- Nie wiem zbyt wiele o tym, co robi. Pamiętaj, że nie powiedziała mi nic, ale zauważyłem, że w jej pracy są pewne wymagania fizyczne. Zazwyczaj biega codziennie rano. Kiedy ją o to zapytałem powiedziała, że utrzymanie pewnego poziomu sprawności fizycznej było wymogiem.

Kilka minut później uzdrowicielka Barnes otworzyła drzwi.

- Skończyliśmy przesłuchanie i sądzę, że teraz możemy trochę dokładniej przeprowadzić jej leczenie. Wejdźcie do środka, ale musieliśmy dać jej dwie dawki eliksiru uspokajającego. Jest bardzo zmęczona, więc proszę nie męczcie jej zbytnio – wyjaśniła uzdrowicielka i ponownie otworzyła drzwi.

Hermiona siedziała podparta poduszkami, wpatrując się tępo w ścianę.

- Cześć Hermiono, masz kolejnego gościa – powiedział Harry, wprowadzając grupę do pokoju.

- Witaj Severusie. Jak tam mój kot? – spytała.

- W porządku, ale myślę, że tęskni za tobą – odpowiedział Severus. Zawsze było dziwnym doświadczeniem rozmawiać z kimś napojonym podwójną dawką eliksiru uspakajającego. Zachowywali się często tak, jakby byli nie zdolni do żadnej emocjonalnej reakcji. Rezultaty końcowe często były nieco niepokojące.

- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś zapoznał Severusa z moim stanem? – zapytała Hermiona. Ginny skinęła głową. – Dobrze. Możecie mi dać trochę wody? Umieram z pragnienia. – Harry chwycił kubek i podał go jej. Hermiona próbowała się napić, ale skończyło się na tym, że całą zawartość wylała na siebie.

- Moje ręce nie są widocznie jeszcze w dobrym stanie. Spróbujemy jeszcze raz, choć prawdopodobnie będę potrzebować pomocy – powiedziała. Ginny napełniła kielich i przytrzymała go Hermionie. Kiedy skończyła pić, Ginny osuszyła pościel i szpitalne ubranie Hermiony.

- Dziękuję. Moje powieki są takie ciężkie. Myślę, że pójdę spać – powiedziała cicho. Odchyliła głowę na poduszki i po kilku minutach spała.

- To było trochę dziwne – stwierdził Harry, patrząc na śpiącą Hermionę.

- Trochę jak rozmowa z Luną Lovegood, prawda? – zauważyła Ginny.

- To przez eliksiry; zostały przedawkowane. Skutki miną za jakiś czas – poinformował Severus.

- No cóż, zostawiamy cię na nocnej zmianie. Informuj nas, gdyby coś się działo – poprosił Harry. Wyszli na noc.

Kilka godzin później Hermiona obudziła się i poprosiła Severusa o poprawienie poduszek, żeby mogła się położyć na plecach. Usłyszał, że przekręca się na drugi bok pół godziny później.

Wiedział kiedy skończyło się działanie eliksirów, ponieważ Hermiona zaczęła cicho płakać. Severus nigdy nie był dobry w radzeniu sobie ze zdenerwowanymi ludźmi, a w szczególności czarownicami, ale teraz nie mógł pozwolić jej na płacz bez zrobienia niczego. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i zaczął gładzić jej ramię.

Hermiona odwróciła się, patrząc na niego jakby zapomniała, że ktokolwiek jest tutaj.

- Co się stało, Hermiono? – zapytał Severus, próbując mówić swoim najbardziej kojącym głosem.

- Severusie, nie mogę dłużej wykonywać swojej pracy. Zmuszają mnie do przejścia na wcześniejszą emeryturę z powodu mojej głupiej nogi – powiedziała Hermiona z goryczą. Zaczęła płakać mocniej. Severus podał jej chusteczkę i podciągnął ją do góry, żeby mogła opróżnić nos i otrzeć łzy.

Następną rzeczą, którą zauważył to, że czarownica o fioletowej skórze płacze na jego ramieniu, a on gładzi jej krzaczaste, brązowe włosy.


End file.
